Behind the mask
by xbloodysandx
Summary: man of thousand jutsues has also got thousand secrets. kakashi hides more then just his face behind his mask. and naruto's out to know it all. warning: yaoi! M ! read on your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: mature readers 18+ only. boy on boy action up ahead. also bad grammar, and spelling. un-betaed. gore, torture rape and adult theme. if your offended by such things do not read the stories.

AN: very first naruto fanfic... i dont hate kakashi. i just love him in a complicaed way. reviews are welcome.

XXXX

Sunny locks swept back with the wind as the shinobi jumped from branch to branch with such speed it almost made his figure look like a blurred illusion. His once doe innocent eyes now sharp and a shade deeper sapphire, His body coiling off each branch and stretching to its long and slightly muscled glory making any viewer almost self-conscious. Sun kissed skin held a blushing peach color because he was flushed with worry and anger. Three whisker marks almost faint but still giving him a ferocious look.

Naruto Uzumaki was anything but a kind now. He has grown into a fine young man and a ninja enemy remembered with fear and respect. He was on his way of fulfilling his hokage dream. And he was farley close if you ask. But right now it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter how powerful and strong he was it all seemed worthless because he couldn't find his partner.

Killed in action is one thing. But missing in action is something else entirely. Especially when the missing shinobi happens to be his sensei and long time friend. True they weren't student and teacher for quite a while now and said sensei insisted being called by name but Naruto still called him sensei. From what info Naruto has gathered his sensei was abducted. That's just worse you see.

Because when a man as famous and deadly like Kakashi Hatake gets abducted it means your enemy isn't regular low punks. It means they means business and are serious threat.

Also he couldn't sacrifice his partner to those men because the victim -for the sake of life its **so** wrong to think of his sensei as a _victim_-is a precious treasure and pride of Konoha and was his _**sensei**_. And the later reason is way more then enough for Naruto. In motion Naruto closes his eyes and prays to the force that looks after men that his sensei is alright. He opened his mind in new found determination and started moving faster.

XXXXXXX

Kakashi shivered as the air escaped his lungs. Shinobies are trained to be practical and a big part of the training involved how to keep their mouth shut and ignore the torture the enemy put them trough. And Kakashi wasn't the man he was without being perfect in his training. So for the pride of shinobi he closed his onyx eye and took another deep breath and went trough the thousand hand signs he has copied in his battles trough his life. As the enemy behind started to talk he blocked the voice and started humming a song he heard somewhere.

That didn't stop the enemy talking though. They kept talking.

The man smirked. Were all the leave village shinobi always so _pretty_? No. this one's a keeper. Just look at all that ivory skin… Scars are pride and prize of a shinobi and the infamous Kakashi, the man of thousand jutsus had done justice to his reputation. There weren't many. That only added to his fame because being born a ninja and not having every inch of skin unmarred was something. But the scars he did have? They took the cake. It takes a lucky son of a bitch to survive those wounds. He traced his finger on the edge of a scar that was deep and old on Kakashi's shoulder blade. He must have been young when he got that one.

"Pretty little thing you are Hatake…" he eyes the body hungrily. Kakashi was nude, hands bound together and forehead pressed to the flat surface of the futon and that perfect round bottom exposed in air as he was forced to kneel. Very vulnerable inviting and shameful position to be for a shinobi. An inked seal was placed on the pale lower back to stop his charka flow. The drug to immobile his limbs have kicked in long ago. But still the hands were tied for good measures. Oh it was a tough, tough job to get this sexy little thing under control. They had lost couple dozen tough ranked shinobi to get this man on current situation. And they were gonna take good revenge for the loss.

They will remove the sharingan first and then the pretty body of the man will be donated to his man to do as they please to get all the information about Konoha out of him. And the boys were mighty excited. Kakashi was fairly tall but his body wasn't at all bulky. He was lean and the muscles he had were ample but not puffy. They were tight as a rope twisted too tight. What he might have lacked in raw strength, he made up in speed and agility. And in their world you're either fast or dead.

Enough observation. He unbuckled his pants and kneeled behind the man who just seemed he was not aware of this world. Heh… that'll change pretty soon. He stroke his half hard shaft and applied just a little lubrication so it won't be painful for himself but more then enough painful for Kakashi. He grabbed a hold on that perfectly shaped hipbone and plugged in one brutal trust. His eyes widened for a moment before he squeezed them shut. Kakashi was tight. Forget about punishment he's gonna enjoy this first.

"Virgin ey Kakashi?" he snapped forward "of course. You're Hatake Kakashi. No one got a hold of you long enough to do this till now. Don't worry. Me and my boys will make it up for your whole life. and of course.." he stopped talking for a while and kept his brutal peace. It was heard to talk in some situation. He finished in another few rough jerky thrusts and stepped back. His head was spinning and he was light headed from the force of his orgasm.

"And after we're done with you the whole shinobi world will know what we have done to you with detailed info." He looked back to his waiting men. "Who's next?" and few growling voice filled the sickly small torture room.

XXXXX

Naruto knew something was very wrong. He could feel it in his gut. He was at the end of his invisible trail. And he only hoped the enemy has kept his sensei alive till now for any excurse. He just wanted Kakashi alive. The man hasn't gave up information so early. It was Kakashi for god's sake so he must be alive right? But then… what if the enemy thought Kakashi won't give away any information and killed him already? Naruto's blood shot trough his body faster then electricity. He stopped and closed his eyes. He stopped because his nonexistent trail couldn't be more invisible. He closed his eyes and released kuyuby's sense to detect charka. And then his eyes shot open. _There!_ He sprinted like a viper.

XXXXX

All the things Naruto expected…plucked eye, rod burns anything, _anything_ at all… this is not what he had thought he'd see when he broke into the torture room.

An ugly man brutally thrusting into the beautiful motionless body of his beloved sensei. In a moment the world came to halt. The stillness of Kakashi's back, no raise and fall of breathing, the huge amount of blood pooling on the bed underneath the man and the familiar charka signature that he nowhere found from the man stopped Naruto's thudding hart before it almost billowed in his ribcage. He didn't know how or when he had moved but he was moving and the world seemed to have slowed down as he grabbed the man behind his sensei and spanned his by the collar and threw him head first into the farthest wall with such force his head squashed like egg and the brain splattered out in a vast radius.

Did he forget to reseal kuyube or it was him doing this? He didn't know but he didn't care. He didn't use weapon, he didn't used any jutsu. He used his body, his own hands to reap each and every one of then limb from limb. He immobilized them all first so they couldn't escape and then killed them taking his time. Naruto was a kind person. So he was never a messy killer. He ended his kill swift and clean and made it quick. But not today. By the time he left with his unconscious sensei in his arms wrapped in a bloody sheet, every wall of the hideout was painted with a new coat of bloody read. And the torture room's floor was covered in 2 inch thick flood of blood and human remain.

Naruto made sure no one lived to tell the tale. And when he was far away from the hellish place and the memory he looked down at the pale man n his arms. only thing covering the lithe body other then the bloody sheet was the headband. The ever mysterious face was exposed to prying eyes of all.

As genins he had always wanted to see Kakashi's face. He imagined it his way, sometimes ugly sometimes goofy. why else would he hide? But never really thought that his sensei would be so..._beautiful_. He thought that maybe one day he'd see the man's face but never did he think he'd like this. And now he wishes he never had seen the man if seeing him had to mean something like this.

The forest trembled as the bombs finally went off back at the hideout. Every wall now dust and everything burned to cinder. And Naruto wished if only he could kill them all over again. He'd take a week to kill each one of them. Making sure they went trough every torture known to men and demons. Until they begged and sobbed to die. He had let them go too easily and now he was grief stricken.

Kakashi's trembling breath broke his trance and he looked down to see the normal onyx eye slit open for a moment.

"..ruto.." the breath sounded much like Naruto's name so he thought.

"it's okay Kakashi sensei I've got you. Just hold on." He spoke low and with passion. Kakashi's barely open eye had a questioning look. Naruto sighed. This man….

"The mission's done sensei and I'm fine. And just for good measure I blowed up their hideout. No survives" He added. And finally Kakashi's eye closed and the man gave a relieved sigh.

Naruto suppressed the burning in his chest. He didn't know why it hurts so much. And he had to know how to get rid of it. Because it hurt way too much. He held the unconscious shinobi and finally stopped to make up camp for the night. He felt something; something that was smothering him. A feeling he never felt before. Not when Sasuke left not ever and he had to know why he felt like this. But before that he had to take care of his injured sensei. He hardened his eyes and started making arrangements.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own.

WARNING: Yaoi, male on male romance hot any stuff.. whatever helps u to understand this isn't kids stuff. Bad grammar, bad spelling.

XXXX

Naruto's hands were shaking. He took another deep breath and looked down again. He had killed before, he had sinned, and no one knew that better than he. But never, not once had his hands shook. Yet today, as he tried to care for his bloody and mangled sensei, his hands were trembling like a leaf in the wind.

_Come on!_ He scolded himself. It's just applying bandages for him! Kakashi will be fine.

Naruto had cleaned Kakashi being as gentle as possible. Now if he could just get his pants on him…but every time he tried to touch around the heavily bruised torso, Kakashi would flinch, and on top of that, the copy nin was still unconscious.

Naruto prayed to whatever God was up there to help get him through this.

He almost cried when he tried once more, but right then Kakashi opened his beautiful onyx eyes.

For a cold, long moment Naruto stared in those pain-filled, half conscious eyes…until finally he had to look away. He had let his sensei down. He hadn't been able to protect someone precious to him…

He heard Kakashi inhale; it sounded more like a thirsty man trying to breath in dry desert air. Naruto put a careful arm under the man's shoulder and pulled him far enough up to pour some water through those mesmerizing thin lips.

Carefully Kakashi was lowered little by little to his original position. Naruto ensured he was extremely gentle and careful it almost felt as though he were trying to walk on sakura petals without crushing them. He still couldn't bring himself to gaze upon Kakashi's face.

He simply couldn't.

But like a magnet he found his eyes accidentally falling on that bottomless pit, and all he could do was look away.

"Don't look away Naruto…" cracked the voice the man he knew so well,, but the words sounded oh so familiar, it was terrifying. "When you make a mistake, this is how you might end up… I let my guard down…"

Naruto's stiff body jolted with an unknown feeling.

"This isn't a lesson sensei!" he almost growled. There was a few moment of silence before Kakashi spoke again.

"Ever day we live life… is a lesson." Kakashi let out a ragged breath before closing his eyes. He would need a few more hours of rest before he would be able to move around fast enough to keep up with Naruto. Hopefully when he woke up he wouldn't be any more of a burden Naruto.

However, when he did wake up he was in a white hospital bed, his head resting on a fluffy pillow that resembled a cloud.

Naruto has carried him back home.

XXXXX

"Aaaaahhh!" Naruto screamed as he rasenganed yet another giant bolder to pebbles. He was extremely angry, and his anger wasn't fizzling out, no matter how many things he took it out on. As he screwed his eyes shut, panting, his eyelashes caught the little tear he kept holding back. Never had he felt so worthless.

All he wanted was to kill those dead bastards all over again. It was two days since they had returned, and Kakashi was still stuck in the hospital that he undoubtedly hated.

He really should go and see his sensei. But every time he was around the masked man he felt miserable. On the other hand, without seeing the silver-haired man, he felt anxious. It was so frustrating; he didn't quite know what to do.

Naruto let out a ragged sigh.

XXXXX

It wasn't so much worry that clouded Naruto's mind when he reached the empty hospital room. No, worry took a backseat to panic. He grabbed a nearby nurse walking by, scarring the lights out of the poor girl.

"Where's he?"

The girl eyed the empty room, and then looked back at Naruto.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Kakashi stared at the door that had almost been blown open by the blonde male, very calmly. This seemed to irritate Naruto even further.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Naruto's angry voice was directed at the other man in the room, Morino Ibiki, who shot an irritated look at the sudden intruder.

"Following protocol." The bald man stated, though the answer didn't seem to satisfy Naruto one bit. So he continued. "According to the Shinobi Code of Konoha, we are to inquire immediately after a victim is held hostage by the enemy and learn what happened and what information was given." Ibiki said.

"And so you dragged an injured man out of the hospital?" Naruto's voice was getting higher. Morino Ibiki merely raised an eyebrow.

"You'd drag a dead man out of his grave for your bloody inquiry, wouldn't you?" Naruto was shaking again. He couldn't take his anger out on the bastards, but he could kill this man right? Cleary someone needed to die.

"Don't be stup—"

"—Shut up! You're a fellow shinobi! You should understand!" Naruto bellowed.

"Naruto." Kakashi's ever calm voice stopped him and he observed the masked shinobi stand up "I volunteered." He said as he gazed into the sapphire eyes of the man who had once been his student. _Little Naruto… How time flies by…_

By the time Naruto had recovered from his shock, Kakashi was out of the inquiry room. A signed form containing the details of the abduction was lying on the table, the sight of it burning a hole in Naruto's mind.

He sprinted out after his sensei.

XXXX

Kakashi sighed as he heard the struggling in his living room. _Some things never change._ He crossed his arms and looked at the shinobi trapped in the charka-drenched wire.

"A shinobi of your level should know very well how to get out of those." Kakashi stated dryly, eyeing the ninja that resembled a puppet show gone awry.

His reply was a grumpy pout.

"This is incredibly hard to get out of sensei! It's like gum and sticky cloud candy. Even though you know it's easy to get out of, you're still afraid to get sticky." Naruto grumbled.

"You've fallen for it ever since you were twelve. You should be past your fear of stickiness by now."

Kakashi cut the wire and Naruto fell forward, hitting the ground with an audible _thump._

"Well I'm not apparently." There was a pregnant silence before Kakashi spoke again.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" The blonde's name rolled off those masked lips with such familiar fluidity, it sent a strange emotion trough the young man's world.

"I...came to make sure you were all right…sensei."

"I am fine."

"But…"

"Rape is a rather small price to pay for escaping from abduction; especially, for a jounin. We know way too many secrets about the village."

"Shut up sensei! Please don't talk like that!" Naruto snapped before he knew it.

"You know it too, it could have been much worse."

"What? What could be worse, you spilling few secrets? Why the hell didn't you? You could have stopped this!" Naruto kept going, not quite knowing why he was so adamant.

All he got in reply was silence. And when he looked up he saw that one visible eye looking at him with a strange expression. The blond licked his lips in a nervous manner.

Suddenly the posture of his lean sensei looked very intimidating. What did he say…? _You could've stopped this_...oh…he had made it sound a lot like Kakashi didn't try or want to stop them…oh shit…

_Way to go and make sure he was all right you idiot_… Naruto groaned in his head. Why did he always manage to screw things up?

"I … I didn't mean it to sound like that sensei…" Naruto was sweating bullets and kicking himself over and over…ooohhh...couldn't he do anything right?

And still Kakashi was silent, no, Naruto didn't like this one bit.

"As a shinobi, our village is our first priority. These were some of the first things you learned in the academy." Kakashi leaned on the wall behind him, arms still crossed over his chest. Despite himself, Naruto couldn't help but wonder how his sensei always managed to look so graceful, even in his most casual moments, and how lean that body looked. He could almost imagine the tight muscles flexing under the shirt. And all of a sudden the image of Kakashi's pale, naked skin floated in his mind. It was so smooth and pale and he just wanted to rub his face in it…

"…A shinobi of the leaf village..." Kakashi was still lecturing him? Like Iruka? Naruto once saw Iruka in a kitchen apron. It had been a white and little frilly thing, with lace along the edge. Then he pictured Kakashi in that very apron. It looked so homey when he imagined it, and he just wanted to put his arms around the lithe body and hold and hug and…

"Are you even listening to me Naruto?" Kakashi sounded a little irritated.

"Yeah, sure!" Naruto nodded vigorously.

"Yeah? Then I'm sure you can repeat back what I just said." Kakashi's face looked more than a little peeved. Naruto looked around and found himself blurting something out that he knew he would come to regret…

"Do you have a white frilly apron sensei? If not I can buy you one!" holly…

"…."

"….."

He was so dead, it was official. Poofing out of the jounin's apartment before something lethal made its way into his sensei's hands and was used ended his life, Naruto sighed in relief at making a hasty retreat.

His sensei's hands… long piano fingers, rough pads for wielding deadly weapons, smooth milky skin… and Naruto gulped as he flashed over multiple roofs, towards his little home.

And that was the night he touched himself with the image of a man that had silver hair, moon-kissed skin, and a pale, lithe body. Naruto told himself that this man was definitely not his sensei.

XXXX

AN: hellow wonderful people! soo many hits! i'm touched! soo many thanks for the advice on beta stuff! now.. i need a beta... and remember reviews keep d story boat rolling :) this is less dark-ish then the last chappy no? comon i can't make naruto all grown up! he needs to screw up some times! that's what makes us love him ne?


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: Horrible grammar [I misspelled horrible and grammar but thank to Microsoft word check!] so you can guess its gonna be a murderous story with lots of mistake ne? I'm still looking for my perfect beta. So ignore the mistakes k? oh this is rated-M. so only read if you DON'T MIND YAOI, MALE/MALE relation and such. NC-17.

XXXX

Another day another battle… another gamble of life and death, pride and power. And Kakashi always put each and every one of those in line as he fought.

Naruto couldn't concentrate. He was fighting the small shots while Kakashi fought the boss. Naruto wanted to handle the boss and help Kakashi but the man strictly told him to stay on his task. Even in the middle of a bloody battle Naruto felt like pouting, sulking and finally throwing a tantrum. He wasn't a kid so why did Kakashi treated him like one?

And Naruto couldn't concentrate he watched as Kakashi's perfect body shifted and twisted in mid air like a marvelous shinobi he was and if Naruto was a dog he'd have a dreamy look, hang his tong out and start wagging his tail. Well he did have a dreamy look on his face and he might be drooling a little and he didn't have a tail to wag but what he had on front was twitching. It's bad. He got slashed on his fore arm. Kakashi will think he is immature!

He was nearly done but then he realized there was quite a distance between him and his beloved sensei..._ha…beloved_…he didn't think about it before. But then an unwanted memory of what happened last time when they got separated floated into his mind. And he bolted towards his sensei…

And then he realized Kakashi had started using his sharingan when he was lost in his lala land. Ok how long has his sensei been using sharingan? He looked below and watched 4 uninjured ninjas lying on ground with eyes wide open but definitely unconscious. Definitely sharingan…

He didn't notice these ninjas before! Did they ambush Kakashi? Oh God… Kakashi won't last long with the amount of charka he used! And the leader was still holding on. Naruto held his breath but before he reached Kakashi he saw the last enemy fighting Kakashi fall down.

It was relief that Kakashi felt when he was losing conscious and falling from the tree. His vision was getting dark but his brain was working million miles a second. He took care of the bad ones. Naruto could take care of the rest. A fall from this high would break a bone, crack few ribs from the angle of falling but he'd recover in a few weeks…

He was still falling when a jolt awakened Kakashi for a moment as he felt an arm around his ribcage as he was pulled against a warm muscled body.

"I gotcha… sensei" the adoring voice of Naruto reached his ear as his eyes widened for a moment before he sighed and gave into the darkness. Well no hospital or broken bones now. That was good.

XXXX

When the masked nin opened his eyes again he saw a golden blur that became Naruto's face as his vision cleared. A worried grin made it's place on the blonde's mouth.

"I know you hate hospitals sensei so I stopped at a tea house and rented us a room!" Naruto beamed a smile and Kakashi felt like groaning.

"That's thoughtful Naruto but it would have been better if we were somewhere in Konoha.. they'll think we are MIA or something…" Kakashi sighed tiredly when he notice that Naruto wasn't just only hovering over him, one of the blonde's hands were resting on his waist, thumbing his hipbone almost longingly.

Ok Kakashi isn't stupid. He noticed Naruto's looks, drools and flushed faces when the blond thought Kakashi wasn't watching. But he's Kakashi Hatake, Naruto's sensei. He was always watching the kid. Well not much of a kid since the puny little boy was almost a head taller then him now. Was he short? 5'9 isn't… short. It's average. Naruto is just growing like one of those weird rainforest trees that just grew like… a rainforest tree.

"Aaahh… Naruto?"

"Yes sensei?" Those sapphire eyes were looking at him with such intensity that made him uncomfortable.

"You hand?"

"My hand?" Naruto asked still staring at Kakashi like the masked nin would turn into a pigeon in front of his eyes. He followed that one visible eye till his own eyes fell where his hand was resting comfortably and in a moment all blood rushed at his face and he almost jumped away from the recovering man.

"Gomen sensei! I was just looking at you and my hand moved there!" Naruto gave his nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head. Kakashi gave a curt node as he sat up.

"About the village…"

"I sent them a shadow clone sensei don't worry. Baa-chan won't mind us heaving a few days off." Well haven't he learnt how to take care of loose ends?

"Well then I suppose… vacation would be nice." Kakashi fell back on his futon and pulled his dear icha-icha and started reading. Naruto almost pouted at that.

"Sensei~~~! It's supposed to be a vacation! Get up! This place has got a bath house!" Naruto almost whined.

"Maybe after a while ok Naruto? I'm still a bit low tired." Kakashi said.

XXXX

"You know I'm not that injured that you'd have to take care of me. I'm still capable of taking down few hunter nins you know." Kakashi stated the third time Naruto tried to help him in his simple futon fixing task.

"Of course sensei! I just… was making sure your ok." Kakashi sighed and dropped the comforter as he sat down on the futon.

"You've trying to make sure of that ever since I was abducted." Naruto didn't reply. He didn't realize he was doing that. "I recovered from that after a week. No reason for you to still make sure I'm ok."

"You recovered? Your body have...I know you haven't forgot about it sensei!" Naruto's breathing was getting hard. "And I'm sure it hurts you inside! I have failed you as a partner! If only you had someone more experienced they would've let you down like that."

"You and I both know that wasn't your fault. So don't bother carrying extra baggage."

"I just want to help you.. to forget that." Naruto wished almost pleadingly, desperation written all over his face.

"Then stop treating me like I'm fragile and can't stand myself." Kakashi said. Naruto was silent for a while.

"I went to Ibiki you know." Naruto said lowly. Kakashi raised his one visible eyebrow.

"What for?"

"Advice. Protocol... to know what can be done.. to get trough the incident." And Kakashi knew very well what Naruto was getting to.

"I'm trough the _rape_ Naruto." Kakashi's voice was starting to hold the hint of impatience. "You aren't over it."

"Don't lie sensei!" Naruto snapped. "I saw how you don't get near anyone! Flinch every time someone comes close! You even try to kill from long distance! And you're using too much sharingan and chakra for that! You know this is dangerous! You freeze when an enemy appears behind you!"

Kakashi didn't respond to this. He knew what he was doing very well. He knew he'd get over this eventually but not before he got murdered in a battle. He didn't thought Naruto would notice though.

"There's many ways to get over it. Long time sessions with support group which I know you'd never take even if you're dying!" Naruto said and Kakashi kept silent. "They could do that hypnotize you to make you forget the whole incident but that has it's side effect of blocking other memories too. It would wipe out a life saving jutsu, one of thousand you know and you won't realize it until its too late." Naruto took a breath before continuing "And that leaves us with the last most reliable way… Get over the fear with experience. You have to be with someone sensei… so you don't flinch when an enemy comes too close or something worse."

Kakashi didn't talk. Not for a while. Naruto didn't return to the village for this. He had already planed this with Tsunade before the mission.

"Who's gonna help me trough this hmm?" Kakashi looked at Naruto with a sharp eye "You?" Naruto's eyes hardened as well. "You're my student Naruto. I watched you grow up since you were a kid." Kakashi's voice was stern almost scolding in a silent way.

"That doesn't change that I'm a capable Konoha shinobi. And you know I'm reliable!" Naruto wasn't backing down.

"You don't understand Naruto. The rules of this deal… You're too young."

"I've been killing since I've hit puberty and I'm too young to have sex?" Naruto's voice was still holding on its point.

"A broken soul can be mended with a healthy heart but mending a broken heart is entirely something else. And you've never had your heart broken. And this… way of helping me will mess with your heart. It has no future, it's not romantic. Just friends with benefit. You could love someone, have a loving family. This is not something you should get involved into." Kakashi was dead serious.

"Yeah? And over a night my family can be massacred or just get killed in war. You know very well sensei there's no loving family in a shinobi's life." Of course Naruto didn't believe that! But come on! He was trying to talk the grate Hatake into sex! He can say he saw a flying unicorn poop rainbow over his head!

"You aren't the only one hurting from then sensei… I'm hurting too. And I want to help you, I want to help myself so I can get over this guilt. So there will be no strings attached no romantic feelings what so ever. I just want to make up." Naruto pleaded. No romantic feeling? He was head over hills already! Kakashi didn't need to know that.

"You've no reason to make up for my mistake." Kakashi's calm voice snapped Naruto into a different mode altogether.

"Stop being so stubborn and let me help you! You're gonna get yourself killed like this if you don't get help! And I can't afford to lose anymore then I have already!" Naruto's voice was angry yet passionate and he was saying the truth. "Sensei… please let me help you…"

Kakashi was taken aback with the sudden outburst and before he could have a hold of himself Naruto was there kneeling down at the floor front of the futon, in-between Kakashi's open legs and hugging the masked shinobi. Kakashi stiffened but the blonde young man didn't let go. He held onto the silver haired man till Kakashi gave in.

And then Naruto pulled back. He stared into that onyx tired eyes as he gently pulled down the mask revealing the face he has been dying to see from the last time he saw the man mask less.

Kakashi looked more beautiful then before and Naruto didn't wait for permission as he pressed their lips together.

XXXX

AN: well should I give a lemon in next chapter? Review to let me know lovies! *hugs to all who reviewed* And remember lemon depend on your demand :)


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: Horrible grammar [I misspelled horrible and grammar but thank to Microsoft word check!] so you can guess its gonna be a murderous story with lots of mistake ne? I'm still looking for my perfect beta. So ignore the mistakes k? oh this is rated-M. so only read if you DON'T MIND YAOI, MALE/MALE relation and such. NC-17.

XXXX

Kakashi wasn't the one who played around. When he knew something needed to be done, it had to be done. He knew very well of his own condition. And he also knew he was very reckless yesterday and getting killed would have been easy if only Naruto wasn't at the battle. He knew what was needed to be done about his condition.

Every moment of every day he was dying. Sure he didn't show. That would be worst kind of weakness. He wasn't like his father. What happened to him was quite the regular thing in shinobi life, best weapon to mess with pride and brain and it was so successful he was scared.

But he just couldn't break and crack and fall apart before Naruto Even if the boy knew. He had to be the perfect shinobi for his student. He had to show Naruto how to live on if something like this -God have mercy, may the day never come in the life of their sunshine- ever happened to Naruto. If he falls apart Naruto won't learn to cope with it if something like this happened to him.

When a child might have to go through dental surgery elders don't tell them it's gonna hurt like hell. It's an elder's duty to keep smiling and reassure that it won't hurt so bad. Then the child gets brave. And to him Naruto is still a child when it comes to experience.

So yes Kakashi put up a good faced. But he wasn't ok. And he wanted to get out of this phase.

But who'd he go to? He has friends Gai, Asuma and such. But only people who knew about his… shameful defeat, abduction and crushed pride was Naruto, Ibiki Tsunade and the other Kunoichi who helped treating him his... injuries. And she too was sworn to secrecy. And Kakashi wouldn't go to his friends who didn't know about the incident. He was a very private person if any one has noticed. And moreover he was _ashamed_. Ashamed for being weak enough for letting that happen. His father and his sensei must be turning in their grave out of disappointment and it kills him.

Ibiki was not an option. The man wasn't a friend... just a fellow shinobi not even in the same field as he. T&I was a things different altogether. He couldn't ask the Kunoichi who'd be too happy to help because a raped man couldn't just go to an unknown woman like that. And only female he was comfortable around was Sakura. Let's not go there. Pink isn't his favorite color.

And if he even dared to think of Tsunade… His soul almost clawed out of his body.

Tsunade was pretty. And she could be his mother. If he was correct…he never knew anything much about his mother you see. But Tsunade was motherly towards him. In a… way. She had something to do with this ridiculous yet logical plan.

So it left him with Naruto. And he's not ready to sleep with his student.

But he isn't someone weak who needs time for everything. He was a shinobi. And everything in their life was about living in the moment. You save something for later life might not give you the chance to see it again. He had to do whatever there was to done within short time. He avoided it for months already and it just got worse.

So being… close to Naruto was looking better then other options. But how would he even stand in front of his sensei's grave if he does this?

That thought was fading like a gen jutsu when one of the blonde's giant hands rested on his lower back and the other cupped the back of his head pulling his closer cradling his lithe body in a manner that made him feel like he was fragile... and cherished.

His usual bedroom activities -on the rare times when he had any- were fast hard and simple. Relieving tension and momentarily forgetting this bloody life in few minute's bliss before bathing in blood allover again. These gentle touches, moments of doing nothing but long longing glances and lingering lips brushing over every inch of his face wasn't what he was used to.

And he didn't take in the body language of the taller man very well.

Kakashi almost froze as the tanned hand on his lower back moved down only to stop on his supple behind -feeling him up briefly- before it got up again.

Not being with a man before romantically didn't mean he didn't know. Not after all the porn he read in his everyday life. Some had very kinky threesomes… His point **IS** he got the signal.

Naruto didn't see him on top.

Well don't that solve the worry of 'how-I'm-gonna-stand-before-sensei's-name-after-screwing-his-son-in-the-mattress'? He wasn't gonna screw Naruto. But now another thing… How was he gonna stand before his father's name? First being raped then bottoming for some one more then a decade younger. Well simple answer.

He wasn't doing this crazy shit.

He simply bolted out of the young man's arms after that decision.

Naruto stared at him with wide sapphire eyes before an understanding yet cheeky smile spread on his lips. The blond chuckled lowly, the deep rumble vibrated off the walls as Naruto appeared a breath away from his sensei's lips before whispering

"You always think too much sensei…"

Those long arms were circling Kakashi again and he was simply trapped in strong muscled cage and he almost panicked.

"You're such an open book without you mask you know that ne sensei?" The low voice whispered in his ear. And there was something so intimate in that voice it just stopped Kakashi's heart for a moment. But it stared beating in a strange rhythm when he stared at those eyes that were identical to his sensei's. For a moment it felt like the grown up Naruto was a reincarnation of Minato, back from death to be there for Kakashi. And it was just _so_ real.

"I'll take care of you…" he heard that line before somewhere… "Trust me…" And there was something, something Kakashi couldn't put his finger on about Naruto and the silver haired man couldn't talk back anymore.

Naruto saw Kakashi shudder as he whispered he saw that hint of bewildered sailor lost of direction and drowning in his broken ship as he forwarded his face near the ivory pale one.

He stopped far enough not to make Kakashi feel forced and powerless but close enough to feel the heat, the tremble of that kiss swollen lower lip as the older man breathed. And he waited for the rejection to come but instead he got that incredible softness of his sensei's lips pressed into his chapped ones. Finally…

Naruto closed his eyes as he tilted his head and pressed back letting their heat collide. He cupped the pale face tenderly and opened to take in the face usually hidden from the world with that damned mask and he was struck breathless. Kakashi didn't look anything like a man in his 30s.

He didn't look old at all. He just had one of those face that never really got old even in their old wrinkly age. The ever green beauty…

He'd just look overly adorable when he grows old. Add a little weight and tiny little slack tummy and you get the old neighbor who everyone loves even if he stepped on you kitten and killed it.

Naruto smiled in the kiss. He was hooked on Kakashi no matter how he thought of him. He shifted in the kiss, standing on his full height and towering over his lithe sensei as his hands made their way in the un-tucked shinobi button down shirt.

Kakashi's breath hitched as those rough finger pads traced his nipple making shiver down his spine. His body unconsciously arched towards Naruto and the blond pulled him closer wrapping as arm around Kakashi's pale back and another around that teasing ass he lifted the older shinobi off the floor. Stunned and hazed Kakashi followed his instinct and wrapped his strong legs around the young man's waist and his arms around the broad shoulder. Naruto chuckled deep within his chest.

"Always fast to react sensei" Naruto praised huskily in a pale ear before he licked the blushing shell. Kakashi was about so say something when Naruto's hand around Kakashi's behind got under it and lifted the shinobi for better support as he smacked his sensei on a nearby wall before kissing the hell out of him. Kakashi moaned when that slick wicked tong slipped in his mouth and started exploring. It was intoxicating.

It was madness. Kakashi has been with people but never before has his mind fogged like this. Never before did he lose his ability to form words. Guess that's what happens when you're the one on the receiving end for the first time and the giver seemed to be bloody expert.

Kakashi's thoughts were broken as another jolt rocked his core. He opened his eyes -never knew he closed them in the first place- to find a very pink tongue tracing one of his brown buds that was now pebble hard and standing up from the teasing attention. His eyes almost rolled back his head when those caramel lips closed around it and started to suck. He was just getting used to this sensation when a sharp edge of teeth racked over it shooting a complete different kind of pleasure, pleasure wrapped with pain.

"-ruto!" Kakashi gasped as he fisted his long piano fingers in the gold stress "Stop!" he gasped breathlessly. When did his shirt came off? His mind wasn't fogged anymore it was downright burning. Naruto stopped and pulled away only to press his talented tong flat on it before he licked a long line from the poor darkened nipple to one pale well defined collar bone before suddenly coming down on the nipple and biting down hard and sucking it savagely. Kakashi's long pale fingers twisted in blonde hair as he whimpered.

Kakashi wasn't sure if he wheezed out a breath or choked it in or if his breathe was simply stuck on his throat but it was getting insane. His blood was exploding in his veins and his head fell back with a thud. He said something but he wasn't sure what when Naruto pulled back from the swollen rosebud nipple chuckling yet again.

For some one like Kakashi, the copy nin was incredibly sensitive. Why wouldn't he be? His muscles were hard but his skin was baby soft to the touch. Must be the result of keeping it hidden all his life. Really only peaks of the pale ivory rich skin you could see of Kakashi were one tip on a ear, the fingertips, he exposed skin from his wrist to his fore arm and his toes. Everything else were always hidden from air, wind or light. And God that had made him sensitive! Not to hard blows but to feather touches.

Naruto put his sensei down on the short round coffee table and kneeled front of the flushed man. He pushed until Kakashi was lying down on it and bend over him and started kissing all over the toned chest. Even with the scares the softness of his sensei's skin was there. It was unbelievable.

Naruto's lips stopped as they reached the belly button and traced his tongue around it before dipping it in. He heard Kakashi gone as the pale nin there an arm over his eyes and lay there speechless. Naruto traced the soft skin right above the ninja trousers as he was about to unbutton the pants while licking the hipbone when Kakashi's eyes widened and he shot to a sitting position and pulled back.

"No!" And Naruto came to his senses.

He looked at his sensei's beautiful face flushes red, those lazy eyes opened wide with panic and bewilderment from past memory. Kakashi was breathing hard, a think coat of sweat covering his body and the pupil of his onyx eye was blown wide as the sharingan eye spanned crazily.

Naruto was going too far too fast.

"Gomen sensei…" Naruto pulled a bit far too. "I didn't mean to.."

"It's okay...Naruto…" Kakashi was already getting his breathing normal. "I'm just… I need a little more time to…"

"I know." Naruto said with a loving smile. The lust in his sapphire side was replaced by something more meaningful and deep. "I just got lost in it… I'm so sorry." Now it was guilt. Kakashi looked at him for a moment before giving a curt node.

"Let's continue it later." Naruto said and before Kakashi could deny he pressed a long deep breath stealing kiss on those pale lips before smiling at him adoringly. Kakashi looked at the boy…-man- before he sighed and got up collecting his shirt and mask before putting them on and getting out of the room. He needed some air.

XXXX

AN: I know too early for sex but I got planed in my cracked little head. So lovies…review. loads o thanks for those who already reviewed!


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi was very surprised seeing a heart broken Naruto walk out of Ichiraku ramen stand. The masked shinobi was just passing by the stand when he saw the blond shinobi storm out of there. Kakashi raised a visible eyebrow and walked in the shop.

"Kakashi san!" The old man behind the counter greeted. The masked shinobi has emptied his healthy wallet here many times thanks to a certain blonde student of his who wanted a treat. So he was quite the famous ninja in the smalls stand.

"Hello there." He replied in his lazy voice.

"So what would you like?"

"Miso ramen."

"Haha the usual, so very Kakashi like." Ayame the young girl said.

"Talking of usual… Naruto didn't seem very happy a minute ago." Kakashi said in his lazy way.

"Yeah. Something's wrong." Ayame said. Every one knew she had a small crush on our scare crow ever since she saw his face that one day long ago.

"He didn't have money to pay or you guys ran out of ramen?" Kakashi asked lightly. The girl chuckled.

"We are always prepared for Naruto and his appetite." She said happily. "And since when Naruto needs his own money to pay for ramen? If he doesn't have it then he'll simply make someone treat him. And ever since he came back from his training he is quite capable of paying his own bills. He takes hard missions. Those things pays quite nicely I heard."

"That they do." Kakashi said. "Then why did he look so… upset?" Kakashi asked.

"Well I can't tell. He came and ordered just one bowl. And that's it. Just one bowl and he left. He started this from last wee. Every time he came the amount of bowls got lower till it came to one today. I think…maybe he's trying to give up Ramen?" Now she looked worried. Naruto was the best customer after all. It'll be a huge loss if he gave up ramen.

"Hmm." Kakashi hummed deep in thought.

Why would Naruto want to stop his ramen addiction? The boy loved it like nothing else. Kakashi had a sneaking suspension that the one of the secret reasons behind Naruto's hokage dream was that if he was the hokage he'd have endless supply of ramen all day everyday. Because really Tsunade didn't love her sake half as much as Naruto loved his ramen. And that's saying something. Kakashi paid and got up.

And he started tailing Naruto. Something was off. Seriously.

So there Kakashi was outside Naruto's apartment. He has been on this very position hundred times before when Naruto was still a kid and he was making sure his student was ok. Kakashi was a very responsible sensei mind you. _Maybe he's having instant cups at home_? But there wasn't a single ramen cup on view. So Kakashi kept an open eye out.

XXXX

Three days and it still didn't make sense why Naruto was doing it. And Kakashi being the brilliant shinobi still couldn't figure it out. There was no reason for why Naruto would want to give up one of his life long obsession. So Kakashi wanted to try a different approach. Because when it came to Naruto and his beloved ramen things were serious.

"Maa… what a long day." Kakashi announced after one of those frequent A rank mission they were getting these days. "I'm hungry."

"Tell me about it! I'm starving!" Naruto's stomach gave a monstrous growl to agree and Kakashi was taken aback by the sound. All these years or knowing the blond that sounds gets louder and louder by the day. It actually sounded like it was Kuyube's stomach rumbling rather then Naruto's. Then again that could be it. If Naruto's chakra could link with the demon lord knew what else could.

"Let's go to Ichiraku's. My treat." Naruto beamed a million watt smile at that.

And so they were sitting on the ever familiar stools of the small stand.

"Regular." They both announced.

One bowl later Kakashi sat back quietly. Naruto was STILL eating his first bowl. Impossible. Naruto couldn't eat Ramen slowly. It just wasn't Naruto-ly possible.

The blond looked almost heart broken as he chewed the small amount of noodles in his mouth. Savoring it with all his being not just getting it down like bottomless pit he usually was. If he finished the bowl that meant that was it. No more then one bowl. The thought almost bought tears and he screwed his eyes shut. He loved ramen. Plain and simple.

"You can eat as much as you like Naruto. Don't hold back. My treat; remember?" The blonde ninja momentarily forgot his pain. His name rolled of his sensei's lips so beautifully.

"Yah." Naruto chuckled. "But that's ok. I'm fine with just one bowl."

"Are you on diet? Sakura forced you with death threats?" Kakashi asked.

"No no!" Naruto exclaimed holding his hands up defensively. "I'm just… eerr Sakura doesn't have anything to do with this."

"Then? You don't have your old apatite?"

"I'm hungry alright… I'll eat some thing… more healthy? Yeah. Like vegetables and stuff. Iruka sensei and you always say they are good for health!" Naruto stood up.

"You wanna train sensei?" Naruto changed the food topic quickly.

"We just returned from a mission Naruto." God he loved when the masked man said his name.

It sounded… just so familiar. Naruto had flash images of Kakashi calling his name in various situations. He saw himself returning from a mission, going home to an apron clad Kakashi who asked _'you want some ramen Naruto?'_ snapshot of him trickling Kakashi when the silver haired man's lazy voiced raised and called _'Naruto!' _in an unusual squeaky high pitched but sexy voice, Kakashi's pale back coming to rest on his broad toned chest in a soapy warm bathtub and sighing _'Naruto'_ breathily as Kakashi tilted his head back reaching for his mouth

And from there his thoughts took a dangerous turn towards something more… erotic.

Glimpse of Kakashi's breathless flushed face arching off the bed into Naruto's strong body, pale fingers clawing a tanned muscular shoulder blade as the bodies writhed in the silhouette of night. Desperate hands, urgent touches, hungry mouths of Naruto on a flushes lithe body of Kakashi moaning low in a lust hazed trance and lost in dept of desire gasping in the most sinfully breathless bedroom voice again and again… _'Please…N-aruto…More…Naruto…Naruto…__**Naruto**__…'_

"Naruto?" The sudden change of tone in Kakashi's voice snapped Naruto back to realty and he stared at his sensei still standing near the ramen stand in early evening glow in all his armed shinobi glory.

"Are you ok? You looked flushed." Kakashi's voice was mildly concerned but his eye was sharp and calculating. Shit! He'd know! If Kakashi spent another minute staring at Naruto like that the blond would either blow up in flame or end up spilling his thoughts.

"Your drooling." Kakashi added. Naruto wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve in a hurry.

"Aaaa…. Yeah.. no I'm fine sensei!" Finally he managed to form words "It's just the mission excitement" excitement was bad word! Kakashi would guess it! "And the heat…geez I better go home. It so late! I need rest." Naruto simply poofed out of there leaving a very confused suspicious Kakashi behind.

XXXX

When Naruto reached his home he was panting hard. In his early teens he used all his energy hormone into pulling prank and spreading his hyper chaos across the village to have much left to come home and have usual teen wet dreams. Sure he had his days. But he wasn't… erotic enough to dream like regular kids. In his lonely life a dream on holding Sakura's hand and smiling goofily sitting in his beloved ramen stand was good enough for him. And besides Sakura didn't have enough curves to dream of anyway. No offence to Sakura's beauty he liked her didn't he? She was flat. Bold and simple really.

In his mid teen he was with the infamous pervert Jiariya who was always peaking into bath houses and running after women. Then Naruto was training and spending all his chakra and energy on learning jutsus like rashingan and such. By the end of training he was either passed out of paralyzed with exhaustion. So less chance of wet dream there. And it got lesser when he got older. The constant inhuman training and the missions after the training had him occupied.

When he got older he didn't have his teen dreams anymore. Sure every once in a white he saw a busty faceless girl but it was brief simple and forgotten the next morning. But recently his dreams didn't have girls. No sir. It has Kakashi. The one and only copy nin, his sensei.

It was like watching a movie of himself and Kakashi. Snapshot like images that hunted his mind not only when he was sleeping but also when he was awake, training or exhausted. No matter how tired he was, even in a life threatening situation, the thought of his sensei had him flushed and dying for release. Just like now.

Naruto looked at his lower body and groaned. There it was again, His little problem. He shred off his jacket and walked into the shower.

The images of Kakashi washed over his mind like a tidal wave as he let go of his hold. His giant hand wrapped around his painful arousal as Kakashi's face flushed and panting, lost in ecstasy, body quivering just from Naruto's touch filled his vision. Naruto didn't know how long he was there but he already came three times and finally his body was relaxing. But then an image of Kakashi on top of him, riding him for all he was worth, his pale purple member bouncing along with him, the soft silver hair sticking to his pale forehead, he threw his head back as his mouth parted in a silent scream… Naruto came twice instantly.

This is insane. He was going crazier by the minute. But right then he closed his eyes panting almost ready to pass out and a vision of an exhausted Kakashi tucked securely in his arms and smiling in his slumber came to Naruto's mind. And a warm feelings of peace and adoration covered Naruto's soul. That meant enough for right now. No more erotic image. Naruto sighed and turned off the shower that had went cold long, long ago. He grabbed a towel and stumbled out ready to collapse. He woke up early that morning, trained before he went to the mission came back, did his 5 round in the shower and he's done for the day. Now to wait for the next rounds of dreams in his sleep… and he couldn't wait.

In 21 years of age Naruto was like a 15 year old Kiba in mating season. He shouldn't be so hormonal. But he was. And he blamed it all on that damned fox. Why else would he have such… you know? All that demon fox!

Naruto pulled on a pair of well worn low riding trousers and fell face first in his bed. The world could crash and burn and die he was gonna sleep and dream of his sensei. And Tsunade couldn't change that right now.

A small smile tugged at the blonde's lips. It didn't hurt so bad to just have one bowl of ramen today. He was getting better control of his desires. If this goes on like this soon he could put this control on his lust instead of his hunger. It was all about learning to control himself. If he couldn't control his hunger for ramen how would he control his lust for Kakashi? And his lust was a thousand times worse then his hunger.

He hadn't touched Kakashi ever since the tea house because he was afraid he won't be able to stop and would just end up hurting his sensei instead of helping the man. When he was sure he had complete control over himself he would go to Kakashi again. He would make love to Kakashi all night long and show the man what he was worth of. He would love him so long and deep that when Kakashi would think of physical touches it's only Naruto he's gonna remember.

And he's getting there. He would control himself, he would be a better person and then he'd go to Kakashi. And he'd sweep the masked man off his feet and woo him and charm him and love him and everything would be ok. Kakashi would love him back; they would be happy and live happily ever after!

Naruto sighed happily as he drowned in the world of sleep. His dreams holding promises that never came true in the life of a shinobi. But Naruto was daring. He always dreamt. And that's what made him different. That's what made him Naruto… The sunshine of Konoha.

XXXX

AN: sorry am late lovies..ran out of net. Don't belive me? I swear on Kakashi. U know hw mch I lov him ne? so here enjoy. I've missd ya guys. Will try to update quicker. Thnks for revies u awesome ppl and well be kind and ignore all the mistakes above I'm just goin trough bad times n I take it out on my grammar..?


	6. Chapter 6

So Naruto knew that he had to take baby steps. But honestly Kakashi wasn't the guy with whom you could take baby steps. Or any steps for the matter. He always stuck to the business. His body language was always so laid back and confident and graceful and sexy and you don't just go and hold hands with that kind of person. And any romantic thought that came to Naruto's sunny mind were wrapped in apron or something erotic.

_No no! Don't think erotic!_ Naruto panicked but it was too later there was a slight twitching down there and it's gonna get hot and heavy in few minutes. And it would be wrong if it didn't get hot and heavy considering Kakashi was a sexy little piece of tease... Look at him right there… training… Naruto sulked inside. It's illegal to be so sexy. He's a 34 year old he shouldn't be so sexy. If they weren't ninja Kakashi would be in one of those regular modern cities that weren't hidden. Would probably work in an office. Or be a model.

And there were images of Kakashi posing seductively popping in his mind and Naruto groaned. Kakashi wearing leather standing as a bike model, Kakashi in an open shirt as a colon model… okay not good. _Shut up you stupid horny brain!_ And like that wasn't enough an image of a naked Kakashi with his modesty barely covered in fiery red silk sheets popped in. Wait was that… a tail… yeah! It was a silver wolf like tail! Where there ears too? Before Naruto could intentionally jump in his imagination Kakashi was there calling for him.

XXXX

Kakashi wasn't stupid. Every one knew that. And he could see what was going on with Naruto. And it creeped the life out of him. Not in a creepy way. It just worried him.

They didn't even do anything and Naruto was making goo-goo eyes -as Kiba put it- at Kakashi. And last thing one should do is love in their world. It just ended with one dead and another with a broken heart shattered in a way that could not be mended.

Look at him. Every one he loved in his life died. Not one of them is alive. So no excess emotions evolved. They are shinobi, live by code and die with loyalty. They were sensei and student, currently teammates. And he was not gonna cross it. That time in tea house Naruto had somehow shocked him with all his logical talk this time he had it sorted out. And he wasn't gonna fall for all the logic talk. Today he was gonna talk to Naruto and make it clear that there will be nothing among them rather then what they already had. If Kakashi needed help he'd find someone else.

He would not give Naruto any false hope. The silver haired male looked back at his x student who was flushed. Kakashi sighed. It's getting awkward around that boy.

They went to Kakashi's place because it was near. A cup of tea sounded very refreshing and the talk they were gonna have wouldn't be very comfortable in a tea house.

XXXX

Naruto was **sssooo** jealous of that lucky son of a bitch. Really it was a son of a bitch. It was one of Kakashi's dogs. The deadly ninken Kakashi adored. The masked man had summoned one of his hounds to fetch something and it was still there rubbing itself on Kakashi's slender yet powerful leg. Naruto almost snarled out of jealousy when Kakashi bent down to pat its head swiftly but that simple gesture held so much adoration. That dog… probably got more attention than Naruto got from his beloved sensei.

They were in the jounin's apartment and Kakashi had gotten rid of the flack jacket and half un-tucked his black standard shinobi button-down shirt with top few buttons undoes. Not that Naruto could see anything that stupid sleeveless mask-attached shirt was blocking everything. Thought he got rid of the fingerless gloves and both his forearms were on display as he roamed around his house with such familiarity…

And those simple changes were making him look so different. And just his hands seemed so much. All ivory pale and long and with those long piano fingers all slender and pretty and Naruto wanted nothing more spend the day worshiping those hands only. To just touch those fingers with his and lick the reddish tinted tips... his nails were so pretty with the pale pink color and his knuckles and the skin looked smooth as velvet and unblemished.

Naruto was definitely drooling when Kakashi put the cups in front of him and sat down. Thankfully then Kakashi dismissed the hound and gave all his attention to the blond young man and inside Naruto was doing victory dance and shoving it on the dog's face. _Ha! Who got the attention now you stupid ass dog! _But his thinking stopped when Kakashi called in a no-nonsense voice.

"Naruto… I see you every day you know and I can guess what's going in your head." Kakashi started and it took Naruto few moments to get what he was saying. "In our world emotions that are shown on our face are used against us. It's said that we shouldn't feel anything because tools aren't supposed to but we aren't tools and none of us can help it. Emotions are something we can't get rid of." Naruto was confused. Should he be happy or something else? He could feel a huge but coming.

"But" there it is. "When we show our emotions, it's our biggest enemy. You are young; still very inexperienced in some matters and very experienced in some. Hiding your emotions is not one of your expertises. And so I can guess what you're thinking." Kakashi stared into his eyes for a moment. Shit he knew Kakashi would know!

"For a young man it's very regular to think the way you are thinking, feel what your feeling. And I'm not saying it's wrong to feel this way but you are a shinobi. And moreover I'm your sensei, Almost a decade and half older then you and not to mention a male jounin who could die any hour. I'm the last person you should feel anything for." Kakashi paused and organized what he was gonna say next.

"I would love to tell you that you could have a long life with happy ending but that just don't happen in our world. We don't usually live past 47 unless we are powerful like a sennin or cowards who flee from battle. Boys of your age should get married in their early 20s and have kids and live the happy life as long as they can afford. Not feel for a male who can't give any future. As a male lusting for another male is one thing to relief tension a shinobi might need frequently. But nothing more." Kakashi was almost done.

"So what I'm saying is that your young and it's normal for you to have the feelings you do have and I'm not telling you to get rid of them because they'll leave on their own in a short time but for now you should learn how to make it less obvious and look forward to someone who's your own age." Ok so did he cover everything? _I think I did._ Kakashi thought. He didn't want to hurt Naruto. he wanted to make sure his student didn't get hurt. Its a cruel world they live in.

Naruto wasn't looking at him. He was intensely looking at his half empty tea cup that was currently cold.

"So what you're saying is that what I'm feeling will go away?" Naruto looked right into his sensei's onyx eye. "How do you know?" his eyes were dark and narrowed. Kakashi didn't answer. Naruto was angry. This reaction wasn't expected.

"I'm stupid in many ways but I know what I feel. And a warrior is strongest when he was nothing to lose I know; but that's not how it works for me." Naruto stopped for a moment. He wasn't talking loud or breathing hard yet all his passion burned in his dark sapphire eyes.

"I'm strongest when I have someone to protect. Not when I have nothing to fight for. And my enemies will learn that it's wisest to not look at the people I love. So I will sow my emotions. I dare them to touch what's mine." The sheer possessiveness in his voice almost made Kakashi tremble.

"And I don't care if your male and jounin or could die any moment. How I feel is how I feel. And I can't change that." Naruto gave a sad smile. If only Kakashi knew what Naruto felt for him…

"As for future…. Marry and have kids…?" Naruto almost gave a smirk. "Why didn't you?" Kakashi was silent. Since when did Naruto got so smart? "You know very well that it's not possible to marry someone who you don't love. We already lose too much last happiness we can have is be with the one we love. Not just produce off springs like animals. And sadly for me you are not a girl so no offspring for me."

"You know I respect your words sensei but this time…I can't listen to what you're saying. I can't change my feelings. And I will fight for everything valuable for me. Since I can't adjust with my surrounding…" Kakashi was worried what the stubborn blond was gonna say next "the surrounding better adjust with me." Naruto smirked like a devil. Is this the kid Kakashi knew? 12 year old knuckled headed ninja once upon a time?

"And don't bother trying to make me believe how I feel. I know how I feel and it's not changing anytime soon. So I'm gonna be here weather you like it or not…" Naruto said in a low voice as he leaned towards the masked man "…sensei."

Kakashi was still stunned when the blonde shinobi pressed a kiss on his masked lips and pulled back swiftly.

"Now that we're done with talking; you wanna watch a movie?" Naruto got on his feet and beamed at his speechless sensei. Kakashi just stared up at his smiling face for few moments and sighed. He's getting too old for this.

XXXX

Days later Kakashi was asking himself '_How did this happen again?'_ as Naruto snuggled close to him on the couch. They were watching some cheesy romance/action movie. He was supposed to make it clear to Naruto that nothing was gonna happen between them instead Naruto ended up making clear of his intentions. Not it was official how Naruto felt towards him.

Naruto sighed happily as he sneaked an arm behind Kakashi. Kami… Kakashi felt like a 14 year old girl on her first date. He's too old for this.

"You know I know how you feel but it doesn't mean I feel the same way about you." Kakashi said and though he said it in his usual lame voice but the meaning was harsh.

"I know. Don't worry you'll fall for me. I'm adorable." Naruto gave Kakashi a cheeky smile.

"The guy in the movie just said what you said."

"Yeah I know that too. And he got what he wanted." Kakashi didn't know how to deal with this. First logic now stubbornness... He sighed again and Naruto pressed another kiss above his ear.

Naruto kept smiling. Luck was with him. That talk gave him the scope he needed to take his steps with Kakashi. Now he could stand just a bit closer to his sensei, brush their hands when it wasn't necessary and stared all he wanted. And also snuggle during the movie.

Sure Kakashi hasn't lost his mask and well Naruto was glad that he didn't cuz he still had problems controlling himself. But they were getting there. To Naruto's happily ever after where all of them lived happily.

Unknown to the blonde shinobi the clouds of pain were already covering the happy sunshine. He had to just look at the sky.

XXXX

"Call for..!" the border guard chocked on his gasp as the shuriken tore trough his vocal cord and he slowly bled to death before he could warn anyone of the red cloud of misery that would cover the sunshine of the hidden village of Konoha.

XXXX

AN: dun-dun-ddduuunnn! Woo look my first cliffy! I'm horrible with cliffies. All the guys who reviewed and alerted n favorite d story gets a virtual cookie! Yay! Really it's very inspiring and u c what inspiration does? 2 chaps in 2 days! And some of u ppl can actually guess what's in my head! I just feel like jump n squeal talk about what u guessed but that means I'm giving away spoilers to my own stories…hehe…so yah review maks us happy. It means a lot n maks a miserable antisocial yaoi-lover feel loved. So spread d love my lovies :D


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING: re-posted and redone at some places :p its rated M+ read on ur own risk.

XXXX

It was one of those days when day seemed to be on the verge of evening all time. It was rainy season already and though it hadn't rained yet Mother Nature was preparing in full force.

It was dark all over like it was after 5pm and the sun had just gone down and it was very windy.

The weather was perfect to sit home on the couch wrapped in a comfortable blanket sipping green tea and reading a book -icha icha- for Kakashi. He was walking on the street that was currently empty. Everyone was wither home already or didn't go out in the first place. One would think a village like Konoha never stopped. But it did. If you were the one living there for 34 years and looking over it like a secret guardian angel you'd see it stopped more then on one occasion.

And Kakashi loved his village in times like this. The wind blew forcefully creating chaos on the trees of the village hidden in leaf. Few fallen leaves brushed past him as he lazily walked in the almost empty road. The last villager hurried past him hunching against the wind and Kakashi was officially the only one outside. It was getting darker; almost like night though it was only few minutes past 3 pm.

Kakashi was in no hurry. He didn't get to enjoy the empty streets anymore. This fall is gonna be very wet. Let it be. He sighed for some reason. It sucked to just return from s-class mission.

You know you gotta go home. An empty home. Not that it bothered Kakashi but he's done reading his last book. He heard there's a movie based on his beloved book coming out. He should ask about its whereabouts. He looked up to see his apartment home was there. He wished he could just stay out for a while. His tv broke last week and he didn't got a new one after that. He got some scrolls instead. Learning new jutsus and trying to come up with something of his own. Life was getting shorter everyday its now or never for him. He wanted to leave something useful for his village.

Kakashi had just got in his home when he suddenly remembered he didn't have any food. Nothing at all. He inwardly gave a lazy groan. He was tired and wanted to dive face first in his fluffy pillow. He just was about to go out when his front door snapped open and Naruto barged in in all his blonde grinning glory.

"I heard you returned so I came to visit Kakashi sensei!" The blond beamed as he announced the reason. Kakashi sighed again.

"You saw me yesterday. No reason to visit this afternoon just because I came back from a mission." That brat was sniffing for excuse to barge in Kakashi's peaceful bachelor life. Last time he came he broke a nice teacup and a window while trying to fix the tea cup. Kakashi still didn't get it. How does one break a freggin window trying to fix a cup?

"Come on sensei~ I thought you needed company! And besides whom else would you tell to aaalllll about your super secret mission?" Naruto gave a cheeky smile.

"You do realize that my super secret mission wouldn't be so secret if I tell you about it right?" Kakashi asked lamely.

"Aawww come on sensei you know you can tell me everything ne?" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows. Kakashi just shook his head cuz he was tired of sighing.

"Actually Naruto I have to go get some groceries right now." Kakashi said pointing his deserted cupboards with his thumb. Naruto stared at it and then stared out of the window. It had started raining already and boy was it raining or what.

"It's raining pretty badly. Do you have nothing at all?"

"Water and some spoilt mild and expired bread." Kakashi said.

"Aaa then I guess we do have to go shopping." Naruto worried his lower lip as he looked out again.

"So how'd you go in this blind rain? Use teleportation? I can do that and get you the stuff you need. Or are you gonna use some waterproof jutsu on yourself so you don't get wet?" Naruto was very busy thinking how Kakashi would travel in rain. "Or maybe you'd use super speed that allows you to travel before the raindrops actually fall on you" Before he could finish he heard a snapping sound and looked at Kakashi who was holding a bright red umbrella above his head.

"I'm just taking my umbrella." Kakashi gave that closed eye smile as he walked out of his apartment with rain over his head pattering on his umbrella. Before he took 4 steps someone else was shoving their head under his umbrella. As the silver haired male looked at his companion he saw a whiskered face and shimmering sapphire eyes.

"Naruto… whatever happened to teleportation, waterproof jutsu or rainwater defying speed?" Kakashi asked innocently. That sneaky little…

"Well I figured good old umbrella is just fine." Naruto shrugged. "Besides it lets me get close to you." Naruto winked mischievously as he gently nudged his sensei on the side.

What else Kakashi has to see? His student was flirting with him. Of all the things he thought Naruto would be doing…

It was just them on the pouring rain in the empty streets of Konoha. And it was also the first time in Kakashi's life someone was companying him to buy his grocery.

Not much passed by Kakashi. But he didn't notice the warmth in the pit of his soul that was starting to spread.

XXXX

Kakashi dropped his groceries on the small dining table. It was the only thing that was still dry unlike he and Naruto who were wet like a drowned dog. Kakashi pulled down his mask cuz it was hard to breath trough soaked fabric and peeled off this flack jacket in a hurry because he was almost freezing. He pulled off his head band and was trying to dry his head with its fabric when he remembered he had to hand Naruto a towel to dry off. Naruto was wetter then him being the bigger one who couldn't fit under the umbrella no matter what.

Kakashi was thinking about how clumsy the blond was when he grabbed the towel and walked in the living room when he stopped in his tracks.

Naruto was standing shirtless as he squeezed water out of his discarded shirt. His toned muscles were ripping with his movements under his unblemished caramel skin. The skin almost gleamed with rainwater still rolling down.

And Kakashi was kind of taken aback. From behind Naruto didn't seem so… young? It was a good thing the blonde's back was turned towards Kakashi or he'd find his sensei staring. Now that'd be embarrassing wouldn't it?

"I got you a towel." Kakashi said and Naruto looked at him over a broad shoulder and the electricity decided to leave right that moment.

"Umm… I think the power just died sensei." Naruto fully tuned towards Kakashi. And though it was pitch black there were constant lightening flashing making it possible to see things for a moment or two.

And a moment was enough for the blond shinobi to take in the image of his soaked sensei.

Kakashi stood there holding a towel for him while pressing the fabric of his headband on the side of his forehead paused in the middle of trying to wipe off the cold water. Beads of water rolled down his exposed face and Naruto's mouth was suddenly dry. His sensei's shirt was completely un-tucked and the soaked fabric was clinging on his lithe frame like a second skin.

And he just looked oh so tempting. Naruto knew Kakashi's body fitted in his arms like a puzzle piece and all he wanted to do was pull the man in his arms and inhale his scent. He walked towards his sensei and reached for him. And he knew he didn't have to get so close just to get a towel but what the hell. He looked at the face that hunted him every moment in the flashes of lightening and his heart almost stopped. Kakashi's more beautiful then he remembered.

Kakashi snapped out of the trance and shoved the towel in Naruto's hand as he turned on his heel.

"I'll get a candle." Kakashi announced vanishing in the kitchen. His heart was beating funny.

Naruto was standing flushed behind Kakashi as the pale man set down the candle on the coffee table. Kakashi had a moment to go still before the giant hands were resting on his hips and Naruto's nose was buried in his wet hair inhaling long and deep and it sent a strange shiver down his spine. The moment felt like eternity till he was manhandled to stand face to face with his x-student.

Naruto just looked so different. His face held seriousness and his eyes shone with sincerity of his feelings.

"Naruto…"

"Sshhh…" Naruto shushed with his lips practically brushing against the pale ones. And Kakashi didn't know who made the next move but their lips were crushed together with his arms wrapped tightly around Naruto's strong neck and Naruto's arms around his back, pulling him closer.

It was desperate and hungry with teethes clicking and tongues clashing and breathing forgotten for the moment.

Naruto pulled back and pulled off the soaked shirt off his sensei but it was Kakashi that pulled him back urgently for a kiss before the fabric barely parted with his cold skin. His arms wrapped themselves tightly around the taller man's tanned neck as his demanding lips parted to let in Naruto's tongue in. Naruto was warm against his chilly skin and his body greedily lapped off the heat.

A rush of desire and arousal almost blinded Naruto when he felt his sensei's pale arms pulling him closer and he thought he was dreaming. His body was warming up almost alarmingly but he didn't notice. He was way too lost in the sensation of those pale lips kissing him like it was the end of the world. Kakashi tasted like something like ice and rainwater and it was just so addictive. And he was kissing Naruto like he has been kissing him forever.

And that thought alone made Naruto's blood roar with passion. His grip on Kakashi got more possessive. The blonde's lips rolled down to Kakashi's smooth jaw nibbling on the velvety skin and he heard his sensei gasp. He laid burning open mouth kisses down Kakashi's throat till he sucked a small patch of skin in his mouth and sucked on it till he was sure it was bruised. His head was yanked back by Kakashi's fingers in his wild hair before his sensei's lips clashed down on his making all sense in the world vanish.

Naruto had no idea what he was doing until he felt a metallic tang and warm taste of blood on his mouth and he realized he was still kissing his sensei. They had somehow ended up on Kakashi's couch. Naruto released Kakashi's lip and pulled back slightly and they both were panting heavily. Kakashi stared in his eyes for a moment before he closed them almost tiredly.

Naruto frowned. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Kakashi's pants were undone and there was a sticky feeling and a heavy smell in the air. It was still raining like hell outside. When did he unbutton Kakashi's pants? Last thing he remembered was taking off Kakashi's shirt.

He looked at the candle that was almost completely melted. Ok he remember seeing the candle new and full. It was almost gone. How long has it been? Did he blank out?

And Naruto panicked.

But his frantic heart completely stopped when he looked back at Kakashi. He didn't notice before but there were lots of bruises on his sensei's beautiful skin. More were rapidly appearing. Kakashi seemed to be either sleeping or passed out from exhaustion. And his panic returned full force. What the hell did he do?

Naruto sat up abruptly and he was still wearing pants and still very hard and he was still very much packed in and he was sure he didn't get his release. That's a good thing at least he was sure he didn't fucking rape his sensei. And he was feeling sick from that thought alone. There were few cuts on his sensei too that were bleeding slightly and Naruto just wanted to die. What the hell did he do? Why the fuck can't he remember?

He took a long breath before he snapped and hurt Kakashi again. He took and released few long breathes before he picked up his sensei tenderly in his arms and carried him to his bed. He didn't remember what happened but at least he had to take care of his sensei. He had no idea what he had done or how he was gonna fix it.

XXXX

When Kakashi woke up next morning it was still raining. And it seemed like the rain would never stop. He was about to stretch when he felt the weight of an arm around his middle and stopped for a moment before he blushed three shades of red.

What he thought was a dream wasn't really a dream. He half prayed for the floor to split open so he could crawl in and die.

He slowly looked over his shoulder to see a pair of deep sapphire eyes staring right back and froze for a moment. And the next moment both he and Naruto sot up in a seating position.

"I'm sorry!" both he and Naruto said at the same time.

"Why the hell are you sorry?" they said same time again and Naruto looked like he was losing his mind and about to go insane.

"Ok calm down." Kakashi said. Of course his words didn't reach Naruto who was babbling endlessly.

"I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"it's ok me neither just lis-"

"But I didn't remember"

"Naruto calm dow-"

"And I went totally blank"

"Stop talking-"

"When I last saw the candle it was-"

"Naruto shut up!" of course it didn't work Naruto was still talking franticly.

"Then I saw the candle almost burnt out!"

Kakashi sighed before he smacked Naruto lightly on the head and the blonde finally stopped talking and was stared at him with wide lost eyes.

"I said stop talking." Naruto was silent alright. "I'm sorry for how i… behaved last night. And I assure you it won't happen again. It was a mistake. I know I acted differently then how I said I would. And it was a one time thing and as I said it won't happen again. As a senior shinobi and your sensei I should have more control over my behavior."

Talk about shock. Naruto was … speechless. Kakashi was apologizing. Why the hell was Kakashi apologizing for? Acted differently? How the hell did he act? What in earth did they do? Naruto blinked. And blinked some more. And kept blinking.

"Are you ok Naruto?" Kakashi sounded worried. And Naruto's trance was broken.

"Ha?... yeah. I think I need to go home." Naruto stammered out. Kakashi's eyes narrowed at him but after a moment he sighed.

"Fine. But don't think it meant anything. As I said it was a mistake." What the hell was a mistake? Naruto feel like crying. He got up and poofed out of there. Something was wrong. Kakashi stared where Naruto was a moment ago and then fell back on the bed.

What hell was he thinking last night?

XXXX

AN: hello my lovies! Tanks for all d reviews and stuff! U ppl r awesome! I'm feeling weird..think I got fever combined with suger rush..does bad stuff to my brain..well hop I'll giv gud stuff when I'm feeling a bit same. Ur reviews and lov makes my day *reaps my heart out n throws at u guys* don't worry though things r tangled now or else its just not dramatic enough. u will know d resons soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto was not alright. It didn't happen every day that you just blank out. Especially not when you have done something and something that sounds pretty messed up well Kakashi was apologizing. Screw what he did what the hell had Kakashi done to apologize?

Why the hell can't he remember?

"Oi Naruto!" A rather gruff and loud voice broke the blonde's thought bubble and he saw Kiba Inuzuka walking towards him in his dog boy glory. Of course his mutt was following him around like… a dog. Screw it today every nice thing pissed Naruto off. No really he almost killed a nice bird for chirping happily.

"What do you want Kiba?" Naruto asked no so cheerily.

"Gezz what crawled up your ass and died?" Kiba asked sitting down. Now all these years Naruto has met so many people and friends came and left. Of all the people he met it was only two people that ended up being real friend. Kiba Inuzuka and Shikamaru Nara. He told Kiba all his stuff and Shikamaru… just somehow guessed it all and was pretty ok with all his prissy ass troubles.

"Nothin." Naruto grumbled burying his head in his hands.

"So you hit on Kakashi sensei yet or what?" Kiba asked with a mischievous smile.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Come on!" Kiba sounded annoyed "You're not the only guy with hots for their sensei!" Naruto looked up hearing that "I mean look at lee! Isn't it obvious? And you think all the nice smile Shikamaru gave Asuma was nothing? Hell my wet dreams started with Kurenai!" See why it was easy to talk to him? Everyone's got at least one problem in common with this guy. And he was cool with it.

"It's not a crush." Naruto announced.

"That we got when you were making goo-goo eyes."

"Who the hell are we?" people knew already?

"Me and Shikamaru." Naruto was about to give a relieved sigh when the huge dog of Kiba started sniffing him. And a moment later it was growling at him like a … dog. A very nasty ready to kill, I'll-pee-acid-on-you kind of way.

"Akamaru! Down boy!" Kiba said with narrowed eyes. Why the hell is his dog growling at Naruto? He knew Naruto almost as long as he knew Kiba. The dog kept growling and it got worse to the point they had to get up. And then it started barking like crazy. Now a barking dog is nothing to Naruto but a barking dog from Inuzuka clan meant either death or a lost limb. And Akamaru isn't really a regular size dog. Kiba was holding the dog back and Naruto took a step back. Were the animals in Konoha infected with a new virus or something? The bird was being a bitch in the morning and the dog was being a bitch too.

"Naruto." Naruto looked back to see the Jiariya standing. So Naruto said his swift goodbye to Kiba and went to the sennin.

"When did you return?"

"This morning. I found my inspiration for my new book!" Naruto rolled his eyes at that. The blond didn't say anything he was just shifting his weight from foot to foot almost impatiently.

"What's the matter not gonna lecture me about being a pervert?" Jiariya tilted his head.

"Yeah. Ok."

"Are you ok brat?"

"Yeah. I gotta go." And Naruto was off just like that.

XXXX

The blonde was restless the whole day and he couldn't bring himself to talk to anyone. It just felt like something very very big weight on his head. It was bed time already and he had just laid down after the worst day of his life and just as his eyes closed he fell asleep like a stone in water.

And dream was a very welcoming thing to Naruto Since they gave him more Kakashi time to himself. And he was wishing for a comforting dream.

But what he got was something he had not wished to see. It was himself standing face to face with himself. And Naruto was scowling. This dream Naruto didn't look so… well sunny. His hair was a bit wilder and the whiskers were rougher and the most remarkable thing was the 9 tails attached to the wilder Naruto. He was naked but had a tail covering his privates and well finally the blonde got who he was seeing.

Now sharing your body with a demon wasn't all rainbow and sunshine. He visited his demon more then once in his mind and demons could contact the vessel like a second brain. It was really like a second personality. Gaara's demon had almost drove him insane. Compared to that crazy demon Naruto's was an angel. All the times he visited Kuyube before it was the demon in his fox form on the other side of a gigantic prison with seals on it. And now for the first time he was standing face to face with a demon who took his face and Naruto's brain was sent reeling.

"What the hell did you do?" Naruto growled. Kuyube just smirked. The scene changed and Kuyube was sitting down in a thrown of his tails. All 9 and very huge almost ridiculously so because they were way longer then demon's human form itself.

"You really want to know what happened last night." Kuyube asked and before Naruto could answer he fell on his knees because there was a head splitting headache trying to kill him and the floor was shaking.

There were snapshots once again. He saw Kakashi pulling him down for a kiss, wrapping those beautiful deadly arms around him pushing him down on the couch and attacking his neck almost aggressively. There were several bite marks and bruises on Naruto that healed almost as soon as they were placed. He saw Kakashi's blissed face as his hand slipped down into the jounin's pants. And right before it ended he caught a glimpse of himself.

And Naruto's eyes snapped open and it felt like his world came crumbling down.

"You bastard!" Naruto roared "It was you! You took over me last night! That's why I couldn't remember!" kuyube took over him without his will without his knowing and he wouldn't know even now if the demon hadn't shown him. Now there were bigger things to worry about. Kuyube took over him and was taking his form to appear as human. That meant the seal was very weak. And the demon was very strong. He could take over Naruto any moment and go on a rampage and Naruto wouldn't even know.

"Do not worry Naruto" yeah right because he was sitting in front of a guardian angel? "I have no intension of getting out right now." The wild Naruto/kuyube said.

"yeah? Because you always loved being a caged kitty?" Naruto growled. What should he do?

"No." Kuyube smirked and Naruto wonder if his face looked half as devilish when he smirked like that. And then he saw Kakashi there and Naruto was lost.

Kakashi was naked just like kuyube his modesty was covered with a tail. A silken furry silver tail. And he wasn't wearing mask or anything as he walked passed Naruto and right into Kuyube's arm as the demon wrapped a huge flaming red tail around Kakashi. And something snapped in Naruto's head. He saw Kakashi in a tail before. In one of his many vivid dreams just like an image for a moment before it got lost in other images. He looked at Kakashi's face and saw both of his sensei's eyes were marble red.

The only reason he didn't go ripping his sensei out of the demon's arms was that he knew it was just a gen jutsu and it was just a projected vision from Kuyube's wicked mind. He was practically seeing himself with Kakashi yet the jealousy roaring in him was driving him insane and the worry he had a moment before of Kuyube's seal weakening was kicked out of his mind. He wanted kuyube out so he could actually kick it's furry ass.

"Let go of him or-"

"Or what?" kuyube snapped "what are you gonna do to me?" Kuyube snarled. Really what can you do to a caged animal that was a million times stronger then you? It could only be caged and it was already. Kuyube gave a feral grin showing his canine and Naruto hated his own face right then.

"You can do nothing to me but I can do many things to you. Or him for the matter." And there were claws instead of fingers on the demons hand and it scratched a bloody line from Kakashi's forearm to his wrist and he heard his sensei whimper.

"I would trade carefully if I were you Naruto." The grave voice of the dammed demon faded and the dream ended.

Naruto found himself sitting on his bed panting like crazy. He was terrified in 20 ways and he was just lost. He scrambled out of his bed and ran into his bathroom and checked him face on the mirror to see if the whiskers were normal of rougher. He didn't know where he was or who he was. He could be the demon himself and wouldn't know. But right then he was himself. Uzumaki Naruto no fangs or whiskers, no tails or claws either. Naruto just stared at the mirror with terrified eyes.

XXXX

"The seal's fine Naruto. It's not weekend. The demon was messing with your head." Jiariya said when he sat down pulling the sake cup from Tsunade.

"But I saw!"

"It was a dream. I checked the seal myself. It's just like before. The old fox is coming out with new tricks to taunt you. Don't pay it any attention." The sennin said. Tsunade was silently drinking.

"Then what does it mean?" Naruto was frustrated.

"What does what mean? You didn't tell us what you saw you just came running saying the seal was weakened." Tsunade finally talked.

"I blanked out. And kuyube showed me that when I was blanked out it took over me." Naruto said.

"It must have erased that memory and replaced it. How do you know it was him anyway?"

"It didn't look exactly like me I guess. It was dark I didn't see for sure." Naruto was relaxing finally.

"I'll look for something to weaken it. Just to be sure." Jiariya said and Tsunade nodded.

"When did this happen again?" Tsunade asked with narrowed eyes.

"Last night."

"The blackout?"

"Eeeh the night before. Well that doesn't matter now." Naruto said getting up. "All that matters is that it isn't getting out." Naruto said and rushed out of there before they asked what he was doing.

XXXX

The world felt lighter now that he knew the demon was locked away. And when that thought was out a new thought took over his mind. He got why he was being weird. Now why was Kakashi so interested all of a sudden? He knew for a fact that Kakashi wouldn't kiss him like that so easily. Something had happened. Kakashi was hiding something.

Or maybe Kakashi was interested in him and didn't tell him for some reason? Or maybe kuyube really was up to something. Naruto bit his lip. There was one way to know what was going on with Kakashi. And that was to talk to the man himself. Naruto took off to find his sensei.

But little did he know he was in for a hell of a chase.

He met Kakashi on his way to the mission office. Kakashi just got out of the hokage's office when Naruto landed in front of him.

"Sensei I need to talk to you." Naruto said with all the seriousness he could muster.

"About what?"

"About that night."

"I told you I made a mistake."

"No you didn't!" Naruto wasn't an idiot. At least not such a big one.

"I'm not allowed to make a mistake?" Kakashi asked like they were talking about the weather. "In case you forgot I'm just a human too."

"Yeah but you don't make mistakes like that." Naruto said almost accusingly.

"Trust me when I said I did. And I'm sorry for that. Now we are not talking about this again. I got a mission to finish." Kakashi said and left with slight wave of his wrist.

"The hell we won't talk about it!" Naruto yelled to thin air. Kakashi was long gone. Ok… maybe Kakashi made a mistake. But something helped him make that mistake. And Naruto had to know what it was. A man like Hatake Kakashi didn't go around making mistakes like that. Naruto gave a frustrated sigh and walked in the mission office to see what mission they had. Kakashi said something about a mission. They were a team that meant he got a mission too.

But 5 minute later Naruto realized he was wrong. When Kakashi said he got a mission he really meant he got a mission. He was working individually again. No more team Kakashi. And Naruto with all his frustration and rage barged into the hokage's office.

"What the HELL do you mean no team Kakashi? How could you just break us apart like that?" Naruto growled. He wasn't a happy camper when he didn't get his way sometimes.

"I didn't." Tsunade said like she was expecting him to bust in. "Kakashi did." She said calmly and Naruto was dumbstruck. And that's how it all began.

XXXX

AN: taa-daa! So is the fox really up to something? Or just messing with Naruto's head? And what was Kakashi hiding? Muhahaha *evil laugh* well don't worry my lovies this ain't PWP. There is a story and well I know its screwed but well nothing is really straight with me. so review. I got a cold and I will take it out on Naruto cuz I love him so much!


	9. Chapter 9

Antisocial is one thing but when you keep everything from others and even from yourself then your far more then just antisocial.

Kakashi fell in that category. All his life everything about him he kept to himself. And some time he kept them from himself too. Things were just easier to forget. And he had no idea that even after trying his best how he got in all the mess. All he wanted was a simple life with mission and his books. Really he didn't even dream of having a loving family and kids.

All his dreams died with his father. And the day his sensei died -the only person he had left in this world to go to when he was lost- he learnt that heart will shatter no matter how broken it was as long as it kept beating. All too cliché his life isn't it? So screw hopes and dreams to hell; he was back to play by rules. Unless the rules said against his book and timing.

And yet again he was in waist deep mess. Naruto? What the hell goes on in that crazy blond head? And why the hell can't he take a no for an answer? Kakashi was tired. Maybe it's time he retired? Gah forget it. What was he thinking? All his comrades were laying down their life selflessly and here he was thinking of retirement and exotic vacations. Well just wishful thinking.

Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts. It was an A rank mission and despite popular belief most of the time A rank missions turned out to be more deadly then an S rank. He knows from experience. So he focused on his task of setting the traps.

XXXX

Naruto was beyond frustrated. He hadn't seen Kakashi in nearly 3 weeks. He was never there! He was never home or at the mission office and Naruto had no idea how the masked man turned in his mission reports or anything. But he was constantly on missions. The blond realize it wasn't gonna be possible to catch the copy ninja if he didn't want to be caught. He forgot just how talented his ex-sensei was and honestly… it turned him on.

He shook the thoughts out. Naruto decided that he had no chance of ambushing the masked man in his own home. So he was gonna catch him where the silver haired man HAD to go to get his missions and turn in his reports. The mission office.

And so Naruto sat his butt down behind Iruka's desk. Everything else be dammed. If he couldn't catch his old sensei despite the man running around right under his nose for a month how the hell was he gonna be a Hokage? It's do or die. Kakashi had to come to return his report. And Naruto would be in here 24/7.

And so he spent 4 days right there behind Iruka's desk ambushing and cloaking his chakra. And it was finally Kakashi's deadline. If Kakashi didn't return from his mission ANBU would go out to look for him. Because his date to return had gone by 3 days ago. Naruto didn't know if he was excited to see his sensei or worried that he won't. If Kakashi was trying to avoid the mission room then his time was up he had to come today. And if he wasn't… then something happened to him. Naruto refused to think of it.

It was evening when Naruto caught a trace of Kakashi's chakra coming towards the mission office and the adrenalin was pumping trough his vein and he checked his cover.

And just as the chakra signal reached the desk Naruto jumped out with such speed that would put lightening to shame and grabbed the one standing front of the desk. But he realized something was very wrong. And so when he opened his eyes he found one of Kakashi's ninken in his arms holding a mission report in his jaw and giving Naruto a _**look**_.

"Iruka sensei! This is unacceptable! He can't send his dog to deliver such important report!" Naruto yelled still holding the hound tight. He was way beyond upset. Iruka sighed.

"With Kakashi? We're lucky if he gave a report at all or if I can actually read it. I'd take the report if he troughs it trough the window from across the village. A ninken is lot compared to that. And besides his ninken can kill more then I can." And Naruto suddenly remembered how they had defeated Zabuza. One of the infamous 7 swords men of bloody mist had stopped in his tracks just because he was captured by these hounds of his sensei.

Naruto looked down at the ninken and gave a smirk. He had a plan.

XXXX

Kakashi sighed when his ninken didn't return. He had an idea of what might have happened. So he finally walked in the mission room to find a very determined Naruto holding his hound in a death grip and said hound chewing on the blonde's arm like a chew toy. There was blood on where the hound's jaw kept closing but thanks to kuyube the bites healed almost instantly. That gave his hound more happiness in chewing Naruto.

"Why are you holding my dog Naruto?" Kakashi asked in his lazy voice. The blonde had made sure to capture the beast in a nin jutsu so Kakashi won't just summon it away. If he wanted his dog back he had to get it himself. And Kakashi loved his dogs.

"You know why sensei!" Naruto almost growled. He had a limit to his temper. Kakashi was silent for a while and then he sighed.

"Let's take it some where else." The masked man said.

"Why are you avoiding me sensei?" Naruto was hurt. And it was a good thing they were far from anyone who could hear them. Kakashi didn't want anyone to know about his life more then people already did.

"Not avoiding. Just a busy schedule." Kakashi shrugged shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah right. We still used to see each other before with your schedule."

"That was when we were a team and used to train together to improve as a team."

"So why aren't we a team anymore?"

"I'm in mode for solo missions."

"That's avoiding me."

"You do realize I have to reason not to see you. I'm no longer your sensei or your team mate."

"And why the hell not?"

"I'm not bound to answer anything to you." And Kakashi's arms crossed over his chest. It was a defensive and stubborn body language. And the last thing Naruto wanted was to piss off this man.

"Why are you doing this sensei?"

"Because you were being difficult. And it's not wise to do missions with people who are emotionally attached to each other."

"So it's wrong to love some one?" Naruto snapped. Kakashi stared at him for a moment.

"We already had this conversation. I'm not talking about this again." Kakashi simply leapt out of the clearing. And before he went too far he found himself pinned to a tree and a very aggressive frustrated Naruto breathing down his neck.

"I remember that night! You kissed me back! And you were damned interested!" Naruto snarled. He was going to get answers.

"I don't know why you don't believe I made a mistake." Kakashi was as calm as ever.

"I'm my entire life I've never seen you make a mistake! So don't give me that shit!"

"I didn't? Every scar on me is a story of my mistake. Remember that time I got raped? That was because of my mistake! The sharingan I'm famous for? Taking it was a mistake! Every name of my comrade on the memorial stone is a mistake I let happen! If I were strong I wouldn't make mistake and they would be alive!" Kakashi's voice rose and se snapped out of Naruto's grip and kicked the blonde halfway across the clearing in the forest.

"So don't you **dare** to tell me I don't make mistakes!" Kakashi aimed a punch that Naruto blocked easily.

"You can't blame yourself for those damn it!" Naruto kicked and Kakashi dodge. And they were sparring full time. No weapon was involved but it was just as deadly it got. Fighting was an easier way to express emotions then talking.

"Don't you tell me what I should and shouldn't blame myself for!" Kakashi almost growled. He couldn't cry. And he never admitted this before. Never let anyone or himself know this burden this guilt he carried around. "I should've been strong enough to hold onto those I loved! I shouldn't have let them die before my eyes!"

And Kakashi threw Naruto off himself and the force knocked him back too and before he could hit the tree trunk he felt a strong body behind him and an arm wrapped around his middle and on his opposite he saw Tsunade cushion Naruto's crash. And Kakashi knew he was held by Jiariya. Before Naruto could get to him Tsunade pinned him on the ground with her strength and he was carried away by the other sennin. And he knew he landed his ass in deep trouble.

But at least he was far from Naruto. How did the boy got on his nerve so easily? He could've hurt Naruto seriously. He sighed and let the sennin carry him to his fate.

XXXX

"Don't even think of escaping." Jiariya said almost lamely.

"Couldn't if I wanted to. You got us in a frog's stomach. I find all the fluid yucky. So I'm not touching the walls." Kakashi said even more lamely.

"Drop the smart mouth. Your not too old for be to yank you by the ear. I say one thing and Tsunade will bend you over her knees and give you a super spanking." Jiariya smirked knowing the look Kakashi had under his mask.

"So why am I here?" Kakashi asked finally.

"You know why. We can't have two powerful shinobi of our own village killing each other."

"It was just sparring."

"Don't give me that. I'm too old for this." Jiariya gave Kakashi his look. Kakashi sighed.

"Naruto started it." Yeah that sounded very mature.

"Ok then what was it that night? You know what night I'm talking about." Jiariya raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know about it?" Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"Come on I'm the grate sennin I know everything about everyone's sex life." And from the look Kakashi gave him he knew he had to tell the truth.

"Fine" Jiariya sighed annoyed. "Naruto came to us after that night saying the seal had weakened. So we kept an eye on him ever since. The rest weren't hard to guess."

"Then you already know it all. Why ask me?"

"I know what Naruto saw." Jiariya stared at him for a long moment "But I want to know what you saw."

Kakashi knew he couldn't play hide and seek anymore. Jiariya knew a lot. But he didn't know how to say the secret hidden in the deepest part on his soul. So he kept silent.

"It was him wasn't it?" The question was soft. Almost sympathetic and it just made things worse. Kakashi kept looking away. He couldn't face Jiariya.

"…how do you know?" Kakashi's voice cracked at the beginning.

"I was the sensei of your sensei. And I didn't get old with my eyes closed. I knew how to read people."

"I was that obvious around him, was I?" Kakashi gave a hollow laugh. His eyes were clouded with the tears he never could shed. His shoulder slumped from the weight of pain he has been bearing for so long now. And all he wished was if only he could let go of the people who were dead. It's been so long now… He wished he could cry.

"No. I was just very wise." Jiariya smiled sadly "Wisdom of experience." And there was another pregnant silence.

"So what do you expect me to say?"

"It was a gen jutsu by kuyube." Jiariya stated and Kakashi nodded.

"I knew." Kakashi didn't sound guilty. "But it was just so tempting… I could never have him in life... or death." Kakashi was surprised to feel the ache in his heart. You think you'd go numb after aching for so long… but that's a too big blessing to ask for.

"I'm so sorry for what I did to Naruto… but sometimes it's just hard not to be selfish." Jiariya didn't say and there were another long silence.

"So you avoid him?"

"How else was I supposed to fix it? I couldn't see him after that." Kakashi said.

"He still thinks it was kuyube disguised as him. He thought it was him." Jiariya said softly.

"Of course he did. It's hard to figure out the differences." Kakashi said.

Jiariya couldn't be mad at the masked boy. He has lost too much. He lost what he had and what he wished he had. And he never got over his loss.

Jiariya released the jutsu and Kakashi only stayed for another moment before he left the place. And from where Jiariya stood the boy looked so tired.

XXXX

Kakashi pulled out a picture he had stored in a far corner of his closet just like he stored the memory of it in a far corner of his mind. But that didn't make him forget anything. He held his breath as he traced the smiling face in the picture with his fingers.

"Forgive me Minato Sensei…" the whisper left his lips like a desperate prayer _'I can't stop loving you…'_

What should he do now? How do you tell a person who claims to love you that your still in love with their dead father?

XXXX

AN: sorry for late update? I'm losing interest in the story. Happens every time I write a long story so review and stuff k? It means lot. *goes to the dark corner and shared the grief with Kakashi*


	10. Chapter 10

Assassinations were not for every one. If you were to get an S rank assassination mission you had to be a very good shinobi. You had to know how to tail someone like a shadow, now to be the most silent creature in the world, how to cover your tracks like you were never there in the first place or how to put the blame on someone else and finally you had to know how to kill with a cool head.

And that's where everyone got caught. See Shinobies were very used to kill. Someone throws a kunai at you and you slice their throat. Easy peasy. In a war you kill before you enemy sees it coming. But killing in cool head? Someone who weren't trying to kill you? The person you've never seen before and did nothing to you? Now that's hard.

And it's harder if they look into your eyes with sheer disbelief and shock like they couldn't believe you were there to kill them for no reason at all. Yeah mission like this weren't for anyone no matter how good a shinobi they were. Power doesn't play much part here. No matter how powerful you were that look on their eyes will hunt you till the day you die. And when you're dying in the last moment you'd be thinking _'did they feel like this when they were dying?' _

So unless you're a psycho or a machine these missions will mess you up. And so missions like this were not given to everyone. There were many jounins who didn't take missions like these. Like Maito Gai, Sarutobi Asuma. Not that these shinobi weren't able to kill in cold blood oh no! They could. But they didn't want to kill unless they were threatened. They were people with a heart of human.

Not Kakashi Hatake though. He was very familiar with missions like these. Kakashi took these missions when ever he needed to punish himself. See sometimes he felt like he wasn't feeling guilty enough. Like he wasn't suffering enough and he needed to feel pain all over again and pain on the body just didn't hurt enough. This is the other kind of pain that just did something to his soul… Made sure he's going to hell so he wouldn't go to heaven to face all those martyrs that used to be his comrades. He didn't deserve to face them after death.

And it works. Oh the guild…

And at the beginning it felt numb. When you go home shower the blood off you and feel that you've washed off everything with water and fall on bed to rest you start to drown on the pain you've caused yourself. And it grows only as the days pass by. It's just maddening. Perfect way to go insane. And you will go insane with it it's a guarantee.

But Kakashi had a way to forget this guilt. He took another mission. So the numbness of the new mission, the new guilt made him forget the guilt of the last one. It's a deadly infinite circle and as long as you keep going you'll be sane. But the day it breaks you break faster and harder then everyone.

Good thing Kakashi had yet to break his circle. So he was doing pretty well. He realized the perfect way to survive. Bury the guilt with more guilt. Forget pain with more pain.

And so he felt nothing as he sliced trough vital organs in a way that just couldn't be saved. And after finishing the last person he sprints off of there. No need to look back if they were all dead. He made sure of that when he was killing them. And as someone who had been killing for 28 years he had grown sixth sense for leaving anyone alive behind. So he really didn't need to check. He left the place as silently he had arrived.

Mission accomplished.

And that's what his life was. That's who he was. That's something Naruto would never be. Naruto's heart was too big. And for that very reason Naruto deserved who wasn't… well Kakashi. Anyone but Kakashi. That's just one of many reasons Kakashi wanted Naruto to back off before he learnt the truth about his sensei.

The masked man's speed was fast. He wasn't tired, wasn't drained so he reached his full speed. He had to reach the village before nightfall because he had another mission waiting for him at late night. And even tough there was no trace of tiredness on Kakashi's movement his eyes said something else.

But before he reached the village he met Jiariya right outside the village gates. And Kakashi had a very bad feeling. He landed right front of the sennin with a grace that came from lifelong of practice. He looked at the man's face for a moment expectantly.

"It's Sasuke." That's all Jiariya said and only those two words created two tornadoes in Kakashi's mind. One from the guilt of not being able to do more for Sasuke in the past and another; the more violent one thinking how Naruto was feeling. Because Sasuke would try to hurt the blonde and it's not the fight that'd hurt the blond it's the betrayal.

So Kakashi took off with double speed he came with Jiariya. This time the hurry wasn't because they needed to save Sasuke it was because they needed to make sure Naruto was ok.

XXXX

For some reason Naruto and Sasuke never started fighting the moment they reunite. There were always exchange of words and it was in the end that the fighting started. Maybe it was the desperateness of losing that finally started the fight.

And so as they reunite again he and Sasuke stood face to face. Sasuke had grown up to his father's height. That wasn't as tall as Naruto but not so far either.

"So how have you been?" There was such a look on Sasuke's face that said he thought himself as the superior. The smirk on his lips was nothing more then teasing.

"You came back to ask about my whereabouts?" Naruto crocked one eyebrow and tilted his head slightly. He wasn't the naive lonely child afraid of losing his only and best friend. He wasn't sorry for himself or wasn't afraid of being alone because he knew he wasn't. if he was sorry for anyone it was for Sasuke. "That's awfully kind of you." Naruto's words weren't harsh or he didn't have a teasing 'I'm-holier-then-thou' look on his face either.

Naruto's face was like the village shinobi who was facing a lost friend who was currently an enemy of the village. Sorry for the loss but won't let anyone to get hurt anymore. Sasuke scowled at that. He expected many things from Naruto. But this… blankness was not what he expected. Naruto didn't look sad or happy or didn't show any hatred towards him. It's like.. he no longer caused anything emotion to the blonde.

Sasuke's smirked widened. He was gonna wipe off that blankness before he left. Naruto would feel an agony like no other and he'd remember Sasuke for the rest of his life by the pain the hate he was gonna experience.

"I heard you were in love." Sasuke had a strange gleam in his eyes.

"Wow words travel fast." This time Naruto was being sarcastic.

"Now don't hurt my feelings dobe. I always keep in touch." Sasuke slightly faked a hurt look. It's just too fun to play.

"So you're here to congratulate me? Since when are you a saint?" Naruto smirked.

"Oh not just to congratulate but also to know how it's going with Kakashi." Sasuke sat down on the huge root of the tree behind him. "Is he being as enthusiastic and passionate towards you? He's very good in bed. You have good taste." And finally he saw those blue eyes narrowed. Sasuke chuckled inside.

"Come on Naruto you think I wouldn't know? Well he always gave me more attention. More then he ever gave to you or that pathetic sakura. You thought I didn't make good use of it?" Sasuke said making a show of inspecting his fingernails. He then looked at Naruto's face. He just couldn't resist not looking those emotions were too good to miss.

"You think I'd believe you? You left when you were still a kid. Kakashi's anything but a pedophile. He wouldn't hook up with a kid. So I suggest you drop the lies." Naruto was roaring inside but outside he was as calm as he could be. Sasuke shrugged.

"You're right. But that doesn't mean I donno stuff. And doesn't mean that stuff didn't happen. He's out of the village a lot these days no? You always keep an eye on him?" Naruto's scowl deepened. And inside Sasuke gave a crazy grin. "I thought so. And I heard your demon's a jealous little thing but getting this jealous and possessive for what don't belong to you?" Sasuke shook his head and tasked. Naruto didn't stop to notice if the fox in him really was responding. His every attention was on Sasuke. Let it be lie or true he couldn't stop listening to this crap.

"Would you like to know how I know about Kakashi in bed?" Sasuke looked genuinely interested. "Would you rather see instead?" Now Sasuke was glowing "Let's have a tour then shall we?" And before the words could set in Naruto's mind the world around them swirled and the evening forest turned into a small black room without any window. The only source of light in the dark room was the flickering candle on the table beside the bed.

The only furniture in the room was the bed and the small table beside it. And on the bed there was a person buried under dark crimson silk sheets. As Naruto's eyes adjusted to the dimly light room he finally focused on the person on the bed.

"Come on don't tell me you don't realize who it is." Sasuke was standing beside him. They were like holographic projections in the dark room and he couldn't move even if he tried. Finally Naruto was sure the person's hair was silver and the face belonged to no other then his masked sensei. It has been long since he saw that face mask less and every time the sheer beauty makes him breathless.

"Pretty thing isn't he?" Sasuke whispered beside him. And there was a sound of a door being open and the angelic man stirred awake.

Kakashi sat up as someone walked to the bed and when Naruto managed to move his eyes from his sensei he saw the person standing by the bed was Sasuke. And a fear he never experienced before tore trough Naruto's soul.

Sasuke's eyes gleamed like a hungry wolf as his hand came up to trace those beautiful pale petal pink lips and Kakashi's eyes fluttered close at the small contact. _'No'_ Naruto wanted to scream but couldn't. He only watched as Sasuke untied the dark sash around his waist and was only standing in his open chest full sleeved white shirt. There was a storm inside the blond as he watched Sasuke sit down front of the pale man.

Kakashi didn't waste any time as Sasuke sat down. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and fisted his fingers in the midnight hair before eagerly attaching their lips in an open mouth kiss. He could see glimpse of tongues battling as Sasuke's fingers teasingly traced Kakashi's beautiful ivory back and the silver haired man arched into Sasuke as if the touch was fire on his sensitive skin and heard him moan in the kiss. Their lips never broke the kiss as Kakashi pushed the soft white fabric off Sasuke's shoulders.

Hose pale pink lips laid trail of butterfly kissed on the side of Sasuke's lips, on his jaw and down his throat till he reached on the brunet's shoulder where Kakashi had put his seal long ago. Those pale lips Naruto dreamt of every night put a hard kiss on the cursed spot before nibbling and sucking and biting a hungry man. Sasuke got impatient and grabbed Kakashi's platinum gleamed hair before he yanking him off from his shoulder and the lust hazed look on his face crumbled every other image Naruto had imagined before. Kakashi was much beautiful right then compared to Naruto's thoughts.

Kakashi licked his kiss swollen lips before Sasuke crushed their lips together again and pushed the man till he was lying back on the bed. Sasuke had already got out of his clothes and they were both bare on the bed with the dark sheets barely covering some parts of them and it was all open for Naruto's eyes as their hands roams and groped every inch of their bodies. The tanned man saw the victorious smirk on Sasuke's lips as he thumbed Kakashi's piqued nipple and watched those thin yet full luscious lips part to let out a whispered moan that sounded a lot like Sasuke's name.

The brunet laid a hard kiss on those begging lips, on the long ivory throat licked the collarbone; put an open mouth kiss right above Kakashi's restless heart before they closed around the dusky nipple standing pebble hard from previous attention. Kakashi upper body arched around the brunet's and he was leaning on his elbow to support his upper body and his another arm came up to cradle the dark head as Sasuke almost tortured the beautiful bud with kiss licks bits and sucks till it was almost bruised and so sensitive that Kakashi couldn't stand it anymore.

He fell back on the bed and threw a pale arm over his eyes as his chest heaved up and down with every breath he took. His lean fingers were still in Sasuke's hair but no longer had the power to fist the dark strands with desire coursing trough his veins. They just trembled there. Sasuke finally let go of the bruised nub as he crawled up to kiss those sinful lips. Tears were blurring Naruto's shocked eyes as he watched it all with sheer disbelief. He could no longer decide which reality was and which was not. He was so hurt he couldn't pick the obvious truth from the bold lies.

Kakashi's lips were darkened and glossed from the kiss Sasuke had put on them and it was only then Naruto started to notice the rage that was swiftly taking over his shock and pain. He was still motionless and standing like a ghost as he watched Sasuke cover himself with lube and spreading those strong long legs. Sasuke was almost done preparing as he watched his sensei lay there all spread and eager to receive the brunet.

"I didn't even have to prepare him…" holographic Sasuke said beside him; his side voice was thick from obvious lust "he was still loosened from the last time…" And the Sasuke in bed settled himself between those long legs…

'_No'_ something was building inside Naruto too fast as he watched Sasuke line himself and Kakashi's arm settled eagerly around Sasuke's shoulder 'No No No No _No_'…

"**Nnnnooo!" **Naruto roared with fury and rage just as the thing in him snapped and it felt like it was coming out with his scream.

XXXX

Jiariya and Kakashi came to halt as they heard a blood stopping roar tear trough the night where Naruto was and Jiariya's face darkened as the Kakashi paled.

And then he heard Jiariya say a word

"Kyuubi…"

They were too late.

XXXX

AN: woohoo lookie aother cliffie! So what's Sasuke trying? Hehe..was it all just his sharingan playing the tricks or something else? And why is he doing it? *wiggles eyebrows* and is Kakashi gonna be toast? *giggles sommor*..aww poor Kakashi like he wasn't in enough rap…*cuddlig a Kakashi plushy* ok thanks to all awesome people who reviewed..it got my writing engine hot n rolling! Remember story's a ship n reviews r fuel! *gvs a good guy pose n goes bakto drool mode after Kakashi*

Ps: did I rite Kyuubi's name rite this time? Or is it kyubi?


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto didn't know where he was going. He just felt the rush of power and rage radiating from his body. He was following Sasuke's trail like a man blinded with rage and his only thought was to tear the traitor apart. He thought of him as a friend got strong to get him back and chased him years for this? Of all the things the Uchiha had done and said the last show took the cake.

And He will make him pay if that's the last thing he does. Or else he's not Uzumaki Naruto of Konohagakeru.

But just as he was about to follow the vanishing tail of the coward x-teammate of his, his running stance came to a jolted end. With enraged crimson eyes he looked down to see a round seal appear on the ground. It was black and rippling like calm lake in gentle breeze. When he looked up he found Shikamaru and his father Shikaku, the jounin commander performing their bloodline jutsu. The sealing on the ground that was holding him still was made from their combined shadows. The black shadow on the ground wavered for a moment before the outer edge of the giant circle shot up to make a non transparent black dome around Naruto blocking his view of the others and others view of him.

XXXX

Kakashi Landed beside Jiariya. The white haired sennin didn't spare him a glance.

"He got away." Jiariya stated the obvious. Kakashi had failed to capture Sasuke yet again.

"Not before I got to learn what he did to make him like that." Kakashi tilted his head slightly towards Naruto. There was a moment of silence before the masked man spoke again. "It won't hold him for long."

Jiariya knew Kakashi was talking about the seal on the ground. It wouldn't have stop Naruto on the first place if it wasn't for his scroll increasing the Nara bloodline limit hundred times stronger.

"I know. We got 1 hour before it breaks."

"Guess then we better take our chances with that 1 hour." Kakashi said looking back at the Nara duo over his shoulder. He walked towards the seal.

Kakashi was inches away from the dome when Jiariya called him. He half turned towards the old man only to find mute concern in the sannin's eyes.

"Be careful." The toad sage said and Kakashi nodded before he silently stepped in the inky dome.

XXXX

Naruto crashed on the dome over and over screaming in sheer rage. The longer he was being held back the further that bastard got away. He bounced back off the dome once again and was about to charge again when a very familiar figure walked in.

And Naruto felt his hear stop at that moment.

The onyx eye of the man stared at him in disappointment. And trough all the rage and anger Naruto was a bit taken aback. And the feeling he felt was just so weird. And like that wasn't awkward enough his sensei started talking.

"You do know that he was luring you towards the village don't you?" The man's voice wasn't as lazy as usual. It was serious.

"I've been looking for you for months and you ignored me. And now that your precious village is in danger you come walking to me?" Naruto almost snarled. The anger from minutes ago was buried under a different kind of anger. One that he had been keeping in from the first week his sensei had started to avoid him. Kakashi stared at him silently. After a long time the man of thousand jutsus found himself at a loss of words.

"Since when don't you care about the village? All your friends and hopes are related with it." Kakashi turned the direction towards something else.

"Friends and hopes mean nothing to Shinobies. You made that clear didn't you?" he words were spat venomously.

"I did not say that." Kakashi eyed the tails that appeared behind Naruto. Though they were made of red chakra it was very similar to the demon that lived in the sunny blond.

"Oh yeas you said love doesn't mean anything." Naruto corrected himself. Kakashi felt a pang of guilt and something else realizing how much his behavior had hurt the blond.

"What ever I might have said to you isn't a reason behind you risking any kind of damage to your village." Kakashi changed the direction once again. Naruto's brows furrowed.

"It's got nothing to do with the village!" He snapped "I want to catch that bastard." The last words were growled out in a tone Kakashi never heard before.

"Don't be ridiculous Naruto" This time Kakashi snapped "you know better then to fall for porn made by sharingan." So the disappointment was here?

"It's not for that. I know it wasn't true! You're not a traitor like him!" Naruto was impatient and the chakra tails behind him were slashing down on the ground like whips to express his anger.

"Then what is it that you're angry for?"

A shock wave of chakra pulsed from Naruto's body and returned to him refluxing from the dome as anger waved trough him. Kakashi shivered as a cold fear shot down his rigid back. He became paralyzed with the shocking realization of how much damage the blond could bring with this kind of power radiating from him.

"He dared to taint your name!" Naruto growled as he fisted his hands in tight balls. Kakashi's eye widened with realization "he dared to make you look like a traitor like him to me!" The chakra tails swished behind him almost madly "And even though it was all an illusion and lie he's still gonna pay for daring to think something so low like that!" Naruto was fuming "And even though I put up with his avenger ass shit I won't forgive him for trying to taint your loyalty towards this village! You gave your everything, dedicated your whole life for this damned village and he dared to make you look like a traitor?"

Naruto continued as he paced on the domed cage "I can take his insults and everything but I won't take it when he questions your pride and loyalty!" Naruto's eyes were on Kakashi's for a moment "Because your loyalty's the first thing that made me love you in the first place!" Anger was blurring Naruto's eyes and he didn't feel it when another tail slashed into existence with flaming chakra. He was about to say something more when he went still as an arm wrapped around his neck and a pair of pale lips sealed him.

He kiss was short but passionate and when it broke he looked down at his sensei's face in utter confusion "Why?" He asked

"Because no one ever defended my pride and loyalty like this before." Kakashi said his voice deep with a strange emotion. But then he pulled back. They were standing toe to toe but weren't touching.

"That night…" Kakashi started and licked his suddenly dry lips "You were right I didn't make that kind of mistakes" Kakashi didn't know how to tell this. Naruto's eyes widened as he figured out what night his sensei was talking about. "I thought…" Kakashi gulped "I saw…someone else in your place…" it felt harder then any battle in his life "I loved him…I think I still do…" Kakashi let go off a short impatient breath "he's no longer here with us but he's always in my mind. I didn't know how to tell you this." There he said it. It wasn't a lie. He just didn't tell the whole truth.

"Is that why you were avoiding me? You were feeling guilty for doing it?" Naruto asked but his voice didn't sound angry. Kakashi just stared at him and the blond knew he was right. "When you stepped trough the dome who were you thinking about?"

"You..." Kakashi was confused.

"Whose face did you see when you looked at me?"

"Yours" Kakashi said after a short silence.

A smile stretched on Naruto's lips. A genuine, true smile. He wrapped his arms around his sensei's lithe waist and pulled him closer. "You didn't fear for your life stepping in a demon's cage. You saw me when kyuube's power and anger is radiating from my body. For right now that's good enough for me." Naruto's smile turned into a more loving one before he pulled the man for a gentle kiss.

"I can't change the fact that you fell in love in the past. I can't change that you still love him. But he's not here anymore. Love isn't a once in a life time opportunity. If you loved once you can love again. I know you don't have that feeling for me yet. But you trust me. And love won't be far from where we stand. I'll take my chances." Kakashi stared at the patient man before him. And then he sighed defeated. The boy's too stubborn and he's too old for this.

He saw the flaring tails vanish as those red eyes turned the familiar shade of sapphire blue. The rough whisker shaped returned to their regular form and Naruto was Naruto again. The sunny blond Konoha loved and adored. Kakashi stepped back and did a series of hand signs and thrust his right palm into the ground. Seconds later the shadows forming the dome and seal beneath their feet wavered and pulled back.

XXXX

"That was easy." Jiariya said. Kakashi was standing beside him. Both were looking at the thick forest that surrounded their village.

"For you. I'm in even deeper trouble." Kakashi didn't sound so troubled though. The masked man turned to leave but was stopped by the sennin's voice

"Did you tell him?"

"Just the much he needed to know." Jiariya turned towards his retreating back. Kakashi knew the man was waiting for him to talk "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Are you sure?" Jiariya asked.

"It doesn't exist out of your and my knowledge." Jiariya knew Kakashi was talking about his love for Minato.

"Its existence in your mind is enough." Jiariya said.

"Love isn't a once in a life time thing." Kakashi parroted Naruto.

"Are you sure this will work out?"

"I'll take my chances." Once again something he heard from Naruto.

"Naruto's good with gambles." Jiariya wanted to make sure they weren't broken by the end of this. "Are you?"

"I taught him all this days. Maybe it's time I start learning few things from him."

Jiariya smiled. Maybe there was hope after all. He lived trough a lot of things he saw a lot too. And if there one thing he learnt it's that a troubled journey with company is better then a peaceful lonely one.

"I gotta feeling he's gonna be a good sensei." Jiariya said. His voice held a little amusement and hint of something else.

"Your perverted thoughts are better inside a book." Kakashi almost blushed even after being a renowned pervert. Jiariya chuckled.

"Guess it's time to start writing a new book then." Jiariya was smirking "See you around." He was about to take off when Kakashi spoke.

"What about Kyuube?" the masked man asked. The sennin was silent for a while.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"What really happened?" Kakashi really didn't know.

"Some things are better off unknown."

"Is he in danger?" Kakashi was worried about the blond. It was really confusing.

"Not more then he's always in." Kakashi knew that the old man knew what was going on. And he also knew the man wasn't going to tell him what he knew. At least not yet. Kakashi decided to let it go for then. He'll know when it's his time to know.

He held the sennin's gaze over his shoulder before he nodded and after a moment they took off to their separate ways.

It was just the beginning. A lot of things were still waiting to be dealt with. Kakashi sighed. _'Just when I was dreaming of retiring to a peaceful life'_ he shook his head. He was half way to the village gate from where he stood when he heard a voice he couldn't ignore.

"Walk into the eternal sunrise of youth my youthful rival!" Kakashi turned to find Gai giving one of his many youthful pose.

"Sunrise isn't in another 11 hours. It's just sometime past sunset." Kakashi said lamely.

"Oh! But it'd go with your melancholic thoughts." The green beast of Konoha started walking with him.

"You don't know anything about what I'm thinking." Kakashi stated. Gai smiled sheepishly.

"It's never a wrong time to think about youthful thoughts my hip friend!"

"Sure" Kakashi drawled "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Returning from a mission! It was so wonderful!" Gai started to describe how wonderful his mission was as they fell back to their old routine and walked into the village like they did many times before.

The familiarity of it momentarily made Kakashi forget about the upcoming new changes.

XXXX

AN: sorry I took so long! Happens every time I'm at the end of a story! So yeah this story is coming to an end! Just one more chapter! and I decided to keep kyuube's mystery with me because the story is already sooo long n I don't feel like writing 5 more chaps so I'll reveal the it if I even write a sequel or something like that [not happening its false hope I'm already wrapped up in 2 other story. Sorry. but maybe in a distant future?]*sheepish smile* It was my first story and I know it's far far far from perfect but I'm still learning and hopefully I'll improve with time. But I must say it's the support you guys showed that moved lazy bums like me into writing a story. Thanks for your support, reviews, alerts and favorites guys! You're the best! Just 1 more chaps guys! I made it to the end line! *celebrating with Kakashi*


	12. Chapter 12

Kakashi woke up as silently as he fell asleep. He didn't open his eyes or change his breathing patterns or move a little but his brain was working and he was awake and aware of his surrounding. He sighed inwardly feeling the gesture he had became so familiar with unknowing.

Naruto was lying there facing him. His giant hand cupping the side of Kakashi's skull, Thumb resting right under his ear frequently flickering up to touch his ear shell and the other four fingers delicately curled around his nape, stroking the short silver hair like a beloved kitten's fur. The boy was obsessed his colorless gloomy hair.

But according to the blond his hair reflected light like a white sheet. That was ok. But then he said Kakashi looked angelic sleeping in the morning light glowing like a fallen angel. That wasn't ok. That's mushy. Especially coming from a guy with golden halo around his head with those bright sunny locks… well Naruto didn't tell him all this he was telling this to Kiba. Which was few times more embarrassing.

But with all that aside he let the blond stroke his hair every morning. Because he liked it. And yeah that a secret so don't tell any one.

But Kakashi knew something was out of place when it stopped faster then any other morning. And the strokes weren't the adorable lovey type either… they were long starting from the end of his crown to the small short hair to the end of his skull. They were lingering and…almost sad. And then Naruto left the bed and Kakashi heard him sigh.

The masked man didn't lay around lazily trying to enjoy his half sleepiness as always. As Naruto left he got up. He had this real uneasy feeling about the whole thing.

Naruto was the sunshine the bubbly, happy, marry-go-round blond who smiled in the worst times of the day. It just didn't feel right when he wasn't his usual self. Maybe Kakashi was just paranoid. But it's been months since the Sasuke incident and Naruto would come and go in his apartment all hours of day. Especially before morning and then leave before Kakashi woke up.

They haven't done heavy stuff either. Just an occasional kisses here a tight smothering hug there and some lingering touches from Naruto's part. There has been once or twice heavy make out after some tough mission. Rather then that they were going slow, Naruto was patient and Kakashi was taking his time. He was waiting for falling head over hills for Naruto. Or maybe just start loving the boy like normal people. He didn't need any Romeo Juliet story in his life. He was wondering if he was capable of loving at all.

Cuz really his only love was with a dead man who never knew about it. Now Kakashi wondered if that was really love. It might have been admiration, obsession mixed with desperation of a pre teen who lost everything. He wondered if he was ever capable of loving.

When all this thoughts racked his mind he was subconsciously looking for Naruto. He didn't know when he got dressed or walked out of his house with lazy steps but he was quite far in the lazy street of Konoha in winter morning. The day was gloomy and the sun was once again hiding securely behind the heavy snow shedding clouds. And Kakashi was once again wondering where the blonde was.

XXXX

He found Naruto on the most obvious place. The Hokage Mountain. He was quite far from the blond. Naruto was sitting on the edge with his legs hanging down and eyes looking for something in the snow covered lazy village. And Kakashi suddenly felt stupid thinking why he was stalking the blond.

Then he realized he was stalking the boy to make sure he was ok. He was doing this because he was worried something was wrong with the young man. And he realized he didn't like that particular thought.

"You're up early sensei." Naruto said without looking back. His voice wasn't so bubbly it was still loud but oddly mature. Kakashi sighed and sat down beside the blond.

"Yes well sand man was running low on sand. Gave me less and then asked me to do a deal with Suna." Kakashi's reasons and excuses were as lame as ever. But it worked as Naruto smiled nostalgically. Some things never change do they?

They sat in silence for a long while letting the snow pile on them. And Kakashi realize if it was any other time Naruto would hold his hand or brush their legs or bump their shoulders or do something to get a little physical connection. And Kakashi also found he was waiting for the blond to do those things he usually did. But Naruto didn't.

Well Kakashi was a big man if he wanted something he could get it himself. He moved slightly as if sitting securely on the edge of the mountain but in truth he was just making sure their shoulders touched. The small gesture comforted him a lot. They were there no one was hurt. Naruto was healthy. And abruptly a realization crossed his mind. And Kakashi sighed.

"Am I forcing you in this?" Naruto's voice was quite and eyes were still on the snow buried village. Kakashi was really taken aback with that. "Of course I am." Naruto gave a sad chuckle. "I thought that if I close my eyes and pretend the world would be sunshine and rainbows instead of death and blood." Naruto continued. "I tried to have things my way no matter what. I thought that if I stuck to you stubbornly like I did with my training then maybe I'd get you like everything else." There was another short silence as a strong bone shattering cold breeze swept over them.

"I forgot that love and strength were two different things." And Naruto gave another sad smile. They sat silently. Naruto questioning himself and Kakashi doing something much similar.

"Do you know what I was thinking when I got here?" Kakashi finally spoke the first words of his day. Naruto looked at his before looking back at the village. "I was wondering why I came after you." This time Kakashi looked at the blond who seemed to have grown 10 years ahead of his age over night. "I did so because this morning your touch felt different and I got worried." They sat tight as another strong breeze rushed passed them.

"I worry lot. About you, sakura and sometimes even for Sasuke. But what I realized is that never before did my worries cause this kind of anxiety like having my soul stored far from my body. And when I sat beside you it felt wrong when you didn't touch our hands or shoulder like always." He stopped and let the words settle in. Naruto was looking at him with a frown like he was looking at a complicated puzzle which was supposed to be solved by now.

"What I want to say Naruto is that… I can't say what people say. I can't feel the way they do. I am not even sure if I am capable of loving by the definition of all the books I read. But I realized… that I do.." Kakashi couldn't bring himself to say the words. He never said them before ".. love you. In my own way. I never realized when it crossed the line of care and affection. But apparently it did. Or I wouldn't be here right now." Kakashi felt so weird saying those words.

Was it supposed to feel this weird? What if Naruto thought he was some wanna be Romeo who was popping cheesy words? Things that weren't true? What if the blond think he was lying or worse didn't trust him? What if this wasn't enough? What if Naruto wanted love in the normal people kindda way? It was a kind of vulnerability he never experienced before. But well he came this far.

The blond was staring at him with disbelief. Well either he didn't under stand or didn't believe. So Kakashi decided to make it more obvious by demonstrating it. He pulled his mask down right before they were hairs breath away and pressed his warm lips to Naruto's cold ones.

Before Naruto could get out of the sudden shock Kakashi had them teleported to his apartment. Once they were in he pulled the bond down in another breath taking kiss and before it ended the snow covered clothes were off. Naruto's chapped cold lips searching something desperately between his, the tanned hands holding him by the waist as if holding him in fear of losing him. And Kakashi's heart swelled with the knowledge of how much Naruto loved him.

XXXX

Naruto was beyond amazed when Kakashi pushed him to sit on the edge of his bed and then climbed to kneel on his thighs before kissing him for all he was worth. This was all too good to be true. Naruto finally snapped out of his trance and gave in. dream or not he should enjoy him when he has the chance. He twisted until Kakashi was lying flat under him. He pulled off the head band covering the scarred eye and thumbed the end of the scar almost lovingly.

He watched in awe as the eyelid fluttered open to reveal the ever activate sharingan seeing him, memorizing him for ever as those fascinating tomos started to spin. And some thing broke the trance and like a flood gate all hell broke loses. Those pale hands were on his back tracing his unmarred tanned skin, those lips moving against his in an urgent ancient rhythm. He sound of Kakashi's strong inhale and the crease of his furrow around his eye brows indicated Kakashi was quite lost in it.

Feelings were like super nova as their lips connected again and again leaving no patch of skin untouched, unloved. It was like a tornado all these feelings coming out at once and time faded into non existence and when the uncounted kiss broke they were panting hard. Kakashi was flushed beneath him and despite the freezing cold outside they were covered in thin coat of sweat. He saw his sensei's hazed eyes staring up at him with trust and love. The man wasn't good with words but his face his eyes spoke like an open book and Naruto wondered if that's why Kakashi wore a mask.

"In the drawer…" Kakashi's breathy whisper was raw with untamed emotions and he just sounded so vulnerable. And Naruto couldn't love him more. He leaned on his elbow and with another long, long arm pulled open the drawer and pulled out it's contain. There was a bottle of lube. He looked back to find Kakashi's flushed face. "A shinobi has to be prepared for everything." The man mumbled under in breath. Naruto arched a blond eye brow in a 'oh yeah?' gesture and Kakashi huffed annoyed after a short staring contest.

"Fine I was hoping you'd… You know…?" Naruto held his ground and stared without blinking urging him to spell the truth "oh don't make me say it! I'm a pervert who reads porn all day I'm supposed to have worse stuff!" that was easy to say rather then _'I was hopping you'd screw me into the mattress'_ and then pulled the blond down for another heated kiss and blushed 3 shared of red as he felt Naruto chuckle in the kiss.

"So do you have worse stuff then this sensei?" The blonde's husky voice shot a sizzle of desire down his spine and he snapped.

"Oh do it before I find someone else!" of course he wouldn't find someone else but well threats were essential and it got Naruto to shut up and sit back on his knees. He poured the clear gel on his fingers and coated them nicely and then looked at Kakashi asking for silent permission with those deep sapphire eyes of his and Kakashi held his gaze with his half lidded eyes burning with passion.

This was the first time after… after the rape. He couldn't bring himself to do it and there was always an excuse to get out of the offered help. Naruto knew this and didn't want to lose the trust his sensei put upon him. He took in a breath before lying down beside Kakashi on his side and pulled the man till he was lying on his side facing Naruto. One pale leg was hooked around Naruto's waist as the blonde's tanned hand sneaked around the lithe pale waist.

Lips were joined in soul searing kisses and Kakashi finally pulled back as the second fingers squired in his tight body. He was clinging to Naruto like a life line with is arms fasten tightly around the blonde's neck. Naruto nibbled on his parted lips as another fingers slipped in Kakashi smoothly. But Kakashi's breath hitched. It hurt. And it brought back memories that were buried deep in his mind.

The scarecrow shut his eyes tight breathed into Naruto as his grip on the blond locks got just a bit tighter.

"Sensei.." Naruto's voice was loving and filled with adoration. "Look at me…" And Kakashi did. It made sure it was the blond he knew so well and not another enemy. "Do you trust me?" Kakashi stared at him with bewildered eyes before he sighed and nodded. He did trust Naruto. With his life and more.

"I do Naruto…" Kakashi's voice trembled and he whimpered as those fingers moved in once again with much ease.

"Do you want to stop?" And he knew Naruto would without a second thought. But that realization only made him want it more. He shook his head before pulling the blond in a bruising kiss. He poured all his desire in that kiss and let the blond knew that he really wanted this.

Few moment later he felt something hot heavy and slick nudging at his opening and Kakashi shivered in anticipation. As the thick shaft stared to sink in his scorching heat his fingers dug in the blonde's skin. It was just… so full and warm… Naruto only stopped when he was buried in the willing body completely and held still.

Kakashi was so _soft_ and tight inside and it just… he was so vulnerable right then… and he only trusted Naruto with this and it suddenly scared Naruto.

What if he hurt this beautiful man?

It didn't take long for the burning pain to subside and Kakashi was sweating bullets and feelings everything clearly. His heart sped up as he felt Naruto's muscles tremble with the struggle to hold still and not just thrust in. he left the pulse of the angry organ deep inside him, warming his core with its blaring heat… and all pain was suddenly overwhelmed with the desire of having Naruto in him hard and fast. With just that thought Kakashi was hard like rock and leaking pre-come.

"For love of…_move_ Naruto!" Kakashi groaned in the most wanton voice that and Naruto almost spilling himself right there and then. But he had control over himself. And so Naruto started. He pulled back completely before sliding in smoothly. The thrusts were long careful but patient. But Kakashi wasn't so patient. He growled before shoving the blond on his back.

Naruto was taken aback. He didn't have a moment to wonder what was going on as Kakashi was straddling him and then impaling himself on Naruto. Naruto groaned as the tight heat covered him in the firm grip of Kakashi's inner muscle. And then Kakashi was moving, rolling his hips back and then finally bouncing up and down with his hearts desire.

Naruto would be drooling at the whole thing if it was his fantasy but it wasn't. This was as real as it got. So he gripped the pale hips and thrust up to meet Kakashi half way and soon they were on a deadly rhythm and the room was filled with their groans, grunts and small half pronounced curses. And as Naruto hit that magic spot in Kakashi the copy nin felt his blood pushing trough his veins like his heart was causing a supernova. He was out of the world before he came back to his mind to find Naruto twisting him on his back against the bed and then start thrusting in his almost brutally.

Kakashi only had a moment to gasp before whimpers and moans started to pour out of his lips like drizzling rain. His one had clutched Naruto's hair in a vice grip another hand rested beside his head on the pillow. Soon Naruto's tanned long fingers were entwined with his pale ones as the blond planted counted kissed around his collarbone and chest. Kakashi wanted to say something but his brilliant brain couldn't gather a complete sentence and so instead of words strings of 'ah ah ah _ah_'s escaped his lips which he'd deny for the rest of his life.

Naruto didn't miss one sound. He memorized each whimpers, each moan and every other sound that escape those pale kiss swollen lips and with a particular whimper he felt Kakashi's muscles quiver and tighten around him. And then the pale body arched into his and Kakashi was coming in long white spurts. And he didn't even touch the man. Of course few thrusts after that Naruto felt his inner heat snap out of it's painful coil and he filled Kakashi to the brim and the man beneath him, who was still in out of body bliss, shiver and stare and stare at him with wide surprised eyes. Before those eyes drifted close and a smile he never saw before pulled on his sensei's face.

Naruto fell beside the man who was drowning fast in sleep. Kakashi was facing him as his pale chest finally calmed down in its usual sleeping up and down rhythm. Naruto's hand was cupping the man's skull in his delicate loving way as he stroke the platinum silver hair. He pressed a kiss on the scarred eyelid and smiled at the sleeping face.

'_Told you you'd love mw someday…'_ with that thought Naruto joined the shinobi in a peaceful slumber. Unaware of the blond ninja a strange sensation filled the cage inside him. But that was a story for some other day. For then the world couldn't be more peaceful.

XXXX

AN: my first complete fiction! *teary eyes n sniffs* now I know I haven't been the best author not replying your awesome wonderful reviews but guys I was too busy posting 2 chaps in 2 days and though I made major grammar n spelling mistakes and weird other mistakes you guys have always been there. For that I'd like to thanks Darkangeljudas: who's been with me from the beginning also kishiko, TigerzzTail, DREAMER 1084. Prescripto13: who got me fuel in my dry days and been an inspiration KitElizaKing: without who's help I'd never spell 'though' correctly and many other awesome people. Just because I didn't mention ur name here don't mean I don't appreciate u guys. U ppl r the coal in my titanic. And I love each and every one of you. So thanks for sticking with me trough crazy plot weird grammar and wrong spellings. I really am happy to have awesome readers like you.

PS:I'll edit this chappy later I haven't have breakfast yet so ignore all the horrible mistakes k? ^^


End file.
